Vogue
by Kandai
Summary: " Les rêves de grandeur restent à jamais des rêves.. Quand ils ne virent pas au cauchemar. " Yaoi. Ante-Poséidon. Abandonnée.
1. Chapitre I

**Titre** : Vogue

**Base** : Saint Seiya

**Genre** : Général / Drame

**Crédits** : Masami Kurumada, Toei, etc.

**Rating** : T

**Couples** : Pas d'idée précise.

**Avertissements** : Yaoi, plus tard.

**Dédicaces** : A Lilou Black, qui a débloqué mon inspiration avec ce titre.

**Résumé** : " Les rêves de grandeur restent à jamais des rêves.. Quand ils ne virent pas au cauchemar. " Yaoi. Ante-Poséidon.

**NdA** : Je ne devrais pas me lancer dans une Fanfic à chapitres, alors que je manque cruellement d'inspiration et de motivation en ce moment, mea culpa. Mais vous savez ce que c'est, la tentation et toussa.. et puis, je suis un être faible. Très faible. A la base, ceci devait être une One-Shot, comprenez que la suite n'est pas très élaborée.. Mea culpa, _bis_. Comme j'ai envie d'être un poil originale, j'ai décidé de consacrer cette petite Fanfic à Julian Solo et à ses marinas. Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner. Peut-être pas un truc bien. Mais bon, j'essaierais de faire de mon mieux. Comme toujours, en fait.

**NdA _bis_**_ : _Il y aura des couples. Et du Yaoi, étant donné que je supporte mal l'incursion de OC dans ce fandom et que la population féminine de Saint Seiya se compte sur les doigts d'une main.. Allez, peut-être deux. Enfin, bref, y a pas beaucoup de femmes donc ça nous laisse des hommes. Pas de Lemon en vue, par contre.. J'aime pas écrire ces choses là. Peut-être un Lime, à la limite, si le moment s'y prête. Mais ne comptez pas dessus.

* * *

Vogue

* * *

_Et la mer et l'amour ont l'amer pour partage  
Et la mer est amère et l'amour est amer  
L'on s'abyme en l'amour aussi bien qu'en la mer  
Car l'amour et la mer ne sont point sans orage._

_Pierre de Marboeuf – Et la mer et l'amour…_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre I : Éveil**

_« Ô Maître des Eaux ! »_

Une flûte de champagne vide dans une main, l'autre main posée sur la rambarde du balcon, Julian Solo fixait rêveusement la Méditerranée éclairé par le soleil brumeux du soir. Les vagues colériques s'élançant à la poursuite du sable puis abandonnant la lutte, épuisées, regonflant ensuite d'orgueil et d'impétuosité pour se fracasser à nouveau sur le barrage de sable, espérant gagner quelques centimètres… tout cela dans un cycle sans fin, un rituel incessant qui fascinait le jeune homme.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne qui le connaissait un tant soit peu. Depuis tout petit, le jeune Solo était obnubilé par la mer. Il avait appris à nager très tôt et dès qu'il avait pu aligner trois mouvements de brasses, avait commencé à faire des escapades sur les plages qui bordaient son domaine familial. Plus d'une fois, il avait affolé les domestiques en s'échappant sur le sable, en s'enfonçant dans les flots sans avoir conscience du danger. A la surprise de tout le monde, la mer l'avait toujours ramené à bon port sans une égratignure. Comme s'il était un privilégié. Un petit prince que même la mer se refusait à enlever, à emporter avec elle dans ses hauteurs. Un enfant qu'elle acceptait en son sein quelques heures avant de le repousser par peur de le garder plus longtemps. Les gens avaient cherché une explication. N'en avaient pas trouvé et avaient fini par s'habituer à la bizarrerie. Julian Solo, lui, déjà rempli d'un orgueil enfantin qui semblait grandir un peu plus chaque jour, trouvait ça normal.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Aujourd'hui, Julian n'était plus un enfant et les moments d'intimité qu'il pouvait partager avec la mer s'étaient de plus en plus espacés, son temps étant pris par ses études astreignantes et ses loisirs variés. Pourtant, le spectacle familier des vagues partant à l'assaut du sable emplissait son cœur d'une émotion étrange, une nostalgie mêlée à un émerveillement enfantin qu'il ne pensait plus être capable d'éprouver. Indéfinissable et curieusement douloureux, comme un poids qui semblait lui peser sur l'estomac. Etrange…

Soudain, un rayon de soleil plus puissant que les autres vint frapper la surface bleutée, teintant le ciel d'orange et de rose. Le vent se fit plus fort et prononcé, amenant aux narines de l'héritier des Solo l'odeur d'iode et de sel si caractéristique de la mer. Un instant ébloui, le jeune homme lâcha son verre qui vint se briser contre le dallage froid et leva un bras devant ses yeux, protection dérisoire devant le soleil et le vent. Avant de l'abaisser presque aussitôt et de fixer l'étendue d'eau devant lui, les traits figés par la surprise.

La mer chantait. Elle l'appelait.

Cette certitude s'était imposée à lui comme une loi sacrée que l'on n'osait pas remettre en doute. Agrippant la rambarde, Julian se pencha, hypnotisé par la masse d'eau en mouvement. Il lui semblait qu'elle s'était mise à danser, danser à un rythme effréné comme une fille du peuple l'aurait fait, bronzée, les cheveux libres, aguicheuse et tentatrice, s'exhibant et l'appelant sans pudeur ni morale. Le jeune homme la contempla un moment, hésitant encore, déchiré entre son instinct qui lui disait de foncer dans ces bras rassurants et sa raison qui lui hurlait de rester. Comme si elle l'avait perçu, le chant se fit plus langoureux, plus tentateur comme si la fille avait ouvert ses bras pour l'inviter à venir vers elle.

Il n'y tint plus.

Enjambant la rambarde et sautant sur le sable doux qui se trouvait deux mètres en dessous, Julian se mit à courir, transporté par un sentiment de joie qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Tout en courant vers la mer, il dénoua son foulard, ôta sa chemise de soie, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes. En pantalon, Julian se jeta dans l'eau, savourant sa caresse à la fois fraîche et piquante et la laissa glisser sur tout son corps. Elle lui avait manqué. Et c'était apparemment réciproque. Ah ! Ce que ça faisait du bien ! Un sourire aux lèvres, Julian se laissa aller sur le dos, bercé par la caresse de l'eau et par le bruit des vagues, telle la chanson que lui chantait sa mère avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

Il la sentit se faire câline, remonter sur ses jambes, couvertes de tissu mouillé et glisser sur son ventre nu. Le jeune homme frissonna de bonheur. Comment avait-il pu la délaisser ? Et pourtant, elle ne se plaignait pas de leur absence, au contraire, elle cherchait profiter pleinement de leurs retrouvailles. Elle coulait doucement sur lui, ses cheveux, ses yeux clos puis se retirait avant de revenir, soudain brûlante sous la lumière du crépuscule. La laissant jouer avec lui, Julian ouvrit les yeux et fixa le ciel coloré. Tout était si calme. Si tranquille. Le calme avant l'ouragan, certainement.

Julian Solo s'assit et prit un peu d'eau salée dans ses mains. Expira lentement et laissa l'eau fuir entre ses doigts, comme pour lui dire 'au revoir'. La mer s'agita. Elle ne voulait pas le voir partir, pas déjà. Pas alors qu'ils venaient juste de se retrouver, il y avait seulement quelque minutes. Mais il devait la quitter. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait se plier aux exigences de son monde. Pour l'apaiser quelque peu, il promit de revenir la voir. Elle se retira presque avec dépit, à la fois furieuse et triste. Elle haïssait ces terrans qui lui volaient son petit prince. Mais bientôt, il reviendrait tout entier à elle et il ouvrirait les yeux. Alors, il haïrait ces terrans avec elle et ils œuvreraient pour leur destruction. Mais pour l'instant, il se croyait encore l'un des leurs alors elle attendrait. Elle préserverait cette rage pour le jour où il reviendrait vers elle.

Alors, ensemble, plus rien ne pourrait les arrêter. Plus rien.

* * *

Ce fut un Julian Solo en rage et désireux d'oublier son humiliation qui s'avança sur la plage. Cette petite dinde de Saori Kido ! Qui était-elle pour lui faire pareil affront : refuser en public sa demande en mariage ? Certes, il ne l'aimait pas mais depuis quand était-ce une raison pour se marier ? Ils étaient tous les deux l'incarnation vivante de l'idéal que chérissaient les humains : jeunes, beaux, riches, puissants... Séparément, ils pouvaient faire de grandes choses mais ensemble ! Ah, pourquoi avait-elle refusé de s'allier à lui ? Il s'y était peut-être mal pris ? Ou était-ce trop tôt ? Pourtant, Saori Kido était une femme intelligente, il n'en démordait pas. Elle cachait juste très bien son jeu derrière son jeune âge et son air de petite fille candide. Alors pourquoi refuser une telle alliance qui n'aurait pu être que bénéfique pour eux deux ? Ce refus l'énervait autant qu'il l'inquiétait. Si Saori Kido avait refusé, il devait y avoir une bonne raison et ce qu'il envisageait ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. Soit elle n'était pas intéressée et c'était une alliée puissante qu'il perdait, soit elle avait d'autres projets et comptait se tailler la part du lion.

De rage, Julian Solo ramassa un caillou pour le jeter plus loin dans le sable. Si tout se jouait contre lui, que pourrait-il faire ? L'impuissance convenait mal au jeune Solo. Il devait savoir ce qui se cachait derrière ce refus, qui passait pour un caprice de petite fille gâtée. Était-ce réellement le cas ou la lueur d'intelligence qu'il avait vu briller au fond des yeux de la jeune fille avait-elle réellement un sens ? Le jeune homme promettait de gamberger dessus toute la nuit quand une lueur attira son attention.

La mer, jusque là témoin silencieux de sa colère, se mit soudain à mugir, comme pour le pousser vers cette lumière qu'il voyait briller de l'autre côté de la plage. Julian resta perplexe un instant. Avant de se décider. La mer ne l'avait jamais trahi et cette lumière dégageait quelque chose d'indéfinissable mais de définitivement doux, chaud. Comme une cheminée brûlant d'un feu réconfortant en plein hiver. La mer lui caressa les chaussures et s'apaisa, victorieuse. Enfin.

Sans plus y réfléchir, Julian se mit à courir vers la lueur. Vers la jeune femme blonde qui l'attendait impatiemment pour l'emmener au Sanctuaire sous-marin.

Vers son destin.

* * *

Il n'était plus Julian Solo. C'était presque un autre homme qui s'avançait sur les marches inconnues mais familières du Temple de Poséidon, hypnotisé par l'espèce de statue devant lui. Une Écaille, lui avait dit la fille blonde, quand ils avaient atterris sur le parvis poisseux et humide du Temple sous-marin. D'ailleurs, en parlant de cette fille… Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Personne. Elle semblait avoir disparu mais il sentait son regard peser sur lui ainsi que d'autres. Des yeux à l'affût, tapi dans les ombres de ce Sanctuaire, attendant ou redoutant quelque chose. Le prince s'arrêta quelques secondes, un peu dérouté, avant de reprendre son ascension… jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de l'Ecaille.

Sans hésiter davantage – à quoi bon ? au point où il en était… – il posa une main sur le métal. Eut un mouvement de surprise. Le métal, loin de ressembler à toutes les autres sortes de métaux connus, était tiède et vibrait doucement sous sa main… comme s'il était vivant ! Mais sans avoir eu le temps de pousser la réflexion plus loin, l'ambiance s'assombrit et… _quelque chose _sans corps, ni visage se dégagea de l'armure, pour venir envelopper « Julian » de bras inexistants, effleurant la conscience du jeune mortel soudain terrifié. Ce qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas humain. C'était...

« Je t'ai attendu… Tellement longtemps. Enfin, ce supplice est enfin terminé ! Aujourd'hui, tu reviens à moi, ô maître des eaux ! » asséna l'entité, d'une voix douce et féminine, qui semblait presque aussi vieille que le monde.

Julian, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, avait envie de hurler que tout cela était une erreur, qu'il n'était personne, rien qu'un être humain insignifiant et que ce titre de « maître des eaux » ne voulait rien dire ! On ne gouvernait pas la mer, c'était elle qui vous acceptait ! Mais, alors que l'humain se révoltait, un souffle de la divinité endormie en lui vola jusqu'à la conscience de l'Écaille. Laquelle crépita de joie au contact de son porteur avant d'éclater pour venir couvrir le corps du mortel qui servait de réceptacle à son seigneur et maître.

Julian sentit quelque chose remuer au fond de ses entrailles quand le métal tiède le recouvrit tout entier. Paniqué, il essaya d'arracher les morceaux de l'armure, en vain : elle s'était solidement gluée à lui. Alors qu'il s'acharnait sur un bras, il sentit une autre conscience effleurer la sienne. Ce n'était pas celle, douce et presque maternelle de l'Ecaille, mais plus rugueuse et métallique, qu'il devinait grondante et bouillonnante et qui pourtant s'adressa à lui comme un grand-père bienveillant s'adresserait à son petit-fils turbulent.

« Julian Solo, ne sois donc pas si effrayé. Je peux te jurer que personne ici ne te fera aucun mal, ni moi, ni mon Écaille. »

- V… votre Écaille ? Mais qui êtes-v… vous ? Et p… pourquoi suis-je ici ? balbutia le jeune humain qui se débattait toujours, apeuré.

« Que de questions, jeune mortel. Mais comme je suis de bonne humeur, je vais y répondre… cette armure que tu porte sur le dos m'appartient... mon nom est Poséidon, dieu régnant sur les océans, père des Chevaux et maître des tremblements de terre. Et si tu es ici aujourd'hui, au sein de mon royaume, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de toi pour accomplir mes desseins. »

Totalement dépassé par les évènements, Julian se figea quelques instants le temps d'assimiler les paroles. Sa raison et les valeurs qu'on lui avait inculquées lui disaient que tout cela ne pouvait pas être réel mais en même temps, tout depuis qu'il était arrivé ici lui semblait irréel. Alors… était-ce si absurde de croire que la voix qui lui parlait était le dieu qui gouvernait la mer ? Quand on était recouvert d'une armure bizarre, un trident à la main, dans un Sanctuaire perdu sous des milliers de mètres cubes d'eau ? Julian secoua la tête, un peu perdu. Le reste de la réponse lui faisait beaucoup plus peur qu'une histoire de croyance aux dieux. Timidement, il demanda à la voix grave.

- Q… de quels desseins parlez-vous ?

Poséidon lui parla, alors. De sa rivalité avec Athéna, son désir de la voir échouer face à lui, son désarroi face à ce qu'était devenu le monde moderne et des hommes qui se croyaient au-dessus des dieux et qui pensaient vivre sans les craindre, de sa volonté de purifier la terre, d'en créer une nouvelle, d'écraser ces humains qui se sentaient si supérieurs. Julian l'écouta. Se laissa bercer par ses délires de grandeur et par la douce torpeur qui l'avait envahi sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Mais un détail subsistait, vestige de son éducation mortelle et de la nature des enfants gâtés à toujours vouloir plus.

- Si… si je vous aide… si je vous donne ce que vous voulez… qu'est-ce que j'y gagne, moi ?

Poséidon se tut un moment et ce fut sans doute le pire des moments que Julian ait jamais connu jusque là. Si le dieu était comme la mer, changeant et capricieux, cet instant pouvait facilement être son dernier. Pourtant quand le dieu parla à nouveau, sa voix ne faisait pas montre de colère. Juste d'un extrême sérieux.

« Si je réussis, je t'offre de régner sur ce nouveau monde, aux côtés des personnes que tu voudras. »

Julian considéra un moment la proposition. L'idée était plaisante sur le coup. Délicieusement troublante. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas sans prise de risques… il y avait toujours moyen de faire échouer les plans de Poséidon. Mais s'il l'aidait. Il n'était qu'un mortel mais il pouvait bien faire… quelque chose. Non ?

« Ta réponse, mortel ? »

Comme s'il avait réellement le choix. Les paupières soudain lourdes, la bouche pâteuse, Julian fit un effort pour répondre clairement au dieu des océans.

- D'accord.

* * *

Assis sur les marches de son temple, son trident d'or à la main, Poséidon fraîchement revenu dans son Sanctuaire, regardait la mer se couvrir d'un bleu sombre. Il comprenait sa colère envers le monde terrestre. Sa tristesse d'avoir été séparée de lui aussi longtemps, puis sa joie d'avoir senti une étincelle de sa présence en ce petit humain de Julian Solo. Son courroux presque destructeur contre ces stupides mortels qui l'empêchaient de le voir aussi souvent qu'elle le voulait. Son impatience à l'approche de sa venue. Et enfin, enfin, qu'il était là, elle était en liesse, s'agitait, se fendait de vagues hautes et de tempêtes pour célébrer son retour. Le dieu sourit devant l'enthousiasme de sa compagne. Elle lui avait manqué également et même si par Julian Solo, il avait eu de brefs contacts avec elle, être ici, en pleine possession de ses moyens et la voir se déchaîner pour lui seul était une sensation dont le dieu ne se lassait pas. Mais il fallait qu'elle économise ses forces. Il serait dommage de la voir s'épuiser quand il mettrait enfin son plan à exécution.

Le dieu se releva et brandit son trident vers le ciel aquatique. La mer se fit curieuse, puis comprenant les intentions du dieu, s'ébranla pour manifester son mécontentement. Il était revenu et il voulait qu'elle arrête de fêter ce retour tant attendu ? Pour ça, il pouvait toujours aller boire de l'eau ! Réalisait-il à quel point il lui avait manquée ? A moins qu'il ne soit pas heureux, lui ? Toujours était-il qu'il ne l'empêcherait pas de manifester sa joie, maître des eaux ou pas ! Poséidon soupira et lui intima :

- Paix, ma douce amie. Je sais à quel point tu es heureuse de me voir et crois bien que ma joie soit partagée. Si je te demande de t'apaiser, c'est pour garder des forces pour plus tard. Ce serait dommage que tu t'épuises au moment de notre revanche sur les humains… n'est-ce pas ?

La mer se fit douce à ces paroles. Elle comprenait le point de vue du dieu même si elle aurait voulu le fêter encore plus longtemps. Lentement, ses vagues montèrent moins haut, les courants moins forts, la surface plus lisse. Esquissant un sourire de pure satisfaction, Poséidon leva les mains vers le ciel aquatique comme s'il voulait l'étreindre.

- Ma chère, ma tendre compagne. Je comprends ta colère et je l'éprouve également. Mais sois apaisée, nous prendrons bientôt notre revanche sur ma nièce et sur ses stupides protégés. Alors ensemble, nous bâtirons un nouveau monde. Un monde d'iode et de sel, un monde où tu serais reine et où tous te reconnaîtront comme telle ! Ma douce, prépare-toi ! Le temps des hommes est bientôt révolu et nous écraserons Athéna, ses croyances infantiles et ces humains stupides qui ont osé te souiller ! Viendra le règne des océans, des orages, des ouragans ! Un règne où le monde sera débarrassé de la vermine humaine, de ceux qui ont osé défier les dieux. Ma glorieuse, ma toute belle, je bâtirai ce monde, de mes mains et de mon sang et le moment venu, je te l'offrirai ! Sois juste patiente encore quelques temps. Bientôt, oui, bientôt, notre ère commencera.

Le dieu rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata d'un rire clair, qui se résonna depuis les profondeurs abyssales jusqu'à la surface lisse des eaux. Poséidon exultait. Cette fois-ci, plus rien ne l'empêcherait d'enfin purifier la terre par les eaux et certainement pas cette idéaliste d'Athéna. Oh non… il s'en faisait le serment.

Tournant les talons, il remonta les quelques marches s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de son temple. Ensemble, secondé de ses fidèles généraux et de sa compagne de toujours, il allait mettre un terme à la folie qui ravageait Gaïa, la terre originelle. Ensuite, aidé de Julian, il s'imposerait en maître tout puissant du nouveau monde qu'il aurait créé. Et il ne laisserait aucun dieu, aucun mortel contrecarrer ses plans. La Nouvelle Atlantide serait son paradis, son monde idéal…

Mais pour l'heure… il était temps de rassembler ses marinas.

_Chapitre I - Fin_


	2. Chapitre II

**Titre** : Vogue

**Base** : Saint Seiya

**Genre** : Général / Drame

**Crédits** : Masami Kurumada, Toei, etc.

**Raiting** : K+ voire T.

**Couples** : Kanon x Isaak - à sens unique - et d'autres..

**Avertissements** : Yaoi

**Dédicaces** : A Lilou Black, toujours pour le titre. A Phebe83a, pour ses encouragements.

**Résumé** : Les rêves de grandeur restent à jamais des rêves.. Qui parfois virent au cauchemar. Yaoi. Ante-Poséidon. Julian & Marinas.

**NdA** : Voici la suite de Vogue. Ce chapitre est très indépendant du précédent, on dirait plus deux One-Shots à la suite l'un de l'autre. Est-ce que ça va rester aussi haché ? Aucune idée, réellement. Je sais pas comment va tourner cette petite Fiction mais ça m'énerve déjà. Ne comptez pas sur le prochain chapitre avant.. un moment, je crois. Enfin, en espérant que vous aimerez quand même. Ah ! Et j'ai réussi à mettre un couple ! Il y en aura d'autres aussi, mais en attendant.. Bah, y a celui-là.

* * *

Vogue

* * *

_Les choses ne se disent pas. La parole, c'est la petite vague au-dessus; mais les profondeurs, ça ne se voit pas._

_Marcel Pagnol_

* * *

**Chapitre II : Remous**

- Je n'aime pas ce type, avait un jour déclaré Isaak, de but en blanc, sans préambule aucun, au beau milieu d'une partie de belote.

Ce qui va sans dire qu'une affirmation de ce calibre ne pouvait que jeter un froid sur les trois autres personnes présentes, c'était à dire Io, Krishna et Dragon des mers. Seul Io avait regardé le jeune Finlandais, perplexe et hautain, pendant que Krishna battait les cartes et les distribuait, sans mot dire. Dragon des mers se taisait également mais Isaak avait capté un discret mouvement d'épaule comme s'il était agacé par la remarque. Quand tout le monde eut ses cartes en main, le général de Scylla crut bon de demander.

- De qui tu parles, crevette ?

- De Julian, bien sûr, poulpe en confiture. Tierce, ajouta Isaak en déposant sa première carte.

- Ah, sa Majesté du pâté de sable… Le ton était ouvertement méprisant, ce qui rassura quelque peu le marina. Même s'il n'était pas sûr qu'Io soit le meilleur allié qu'il puisse trouver dans sa croisade anti-Julian, il pouvait se révéler utile.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Tierce aussi, renchérit Io, en déposant une dame.

- Rien de bien particulier… répondit le Kraken. Il existe, c'est tout. A quoi, ta tierce ?

- Au Roi.

- Merde… La mienne est au valet.

- Oh, bon plan, ça, ricana Io, avec un petit sourire satisfait. Qui a pris encore ?

- C'est moi, en pique. Tu ferais bien de suivre un peu ce qui se passe autour de toi, Io, répondit Dragon des mers d'un ton cassant en laissant tomber un huit de pique sur le paquet de carreau.

- Comme d'hab', t'as un bol de malade, cracha le Scylla, dégoûté quand Krishna eut joué son as de carreau et que Dragon des mers rafla le pli. On va encore se faire avoir, Krishna, je te le dis.

- Montre ta tierce au lieu de faire des pronostics, cervelle de moules, s'énerva Isaak, quand Dragon des mers déposa une nouvelle carte, l'as de pique.

Io fit un sourire horriblement charmeur au Kraken et montra un Roi et un Valet de carreau dans son jeu, qu'il montra ostensiblement avant de les ranger.

- Avec ma dame qui vient de tomber, ça me fait une belle tierce pour contrer la tienne, menthe à l'eau.

- Joue, espèce d'huître pas fraîche !

- A ton service, petit bigorneau, fit Io en déposant une nouvelle carte. Alors, tu disais ? Que t'a fait sa Majesté des Coquillages pour te mettre à ce point en rogne ?

- Rien… je ne l'aime pas, c'est tout. C'est un gamin pourri-gâté qui s'imagine être le maître suprême de l'univers que parce qu'il est le véhicule terrestre du Seigneur Poséidon et qui nous prend pour des genres de... de larves inférieures à son auguste personne. Il m'insupporte et j'ai l'impression qu'il le sait et qu'il me nargue avec ça. Ca m'énerve encore plus. Ca me rend dingue.

Io ne répliqua rien, pour une fois. Il se contenta de regarder Isaak d'un air condescendant comme si ce dernier était un gamin qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait et retourna se consacrer à la partie qui était en train de se jouer. A moins qu'il ne réfléchisse à la réplique du Kraken. Krishna n'avait pas dit mot de toute la partie et ne semblait rien vouloir dire de plus. Il devait trouver ça inutile. Le général Chrysaor était un économe des mots… Et Dragon des mers… restait fidèle à lui-même. Il se taisait aussi… cependant dans ses yeux verts couleur d'océan, Isaak pouvait entrevoir la tempête qui y grondait. Contre qui était-elle dirigée ? Julian ? Ou lui ? Cette perspective le glaçait d'effroi. Et pas parce qu'il avouait être littéralement fasciné par cet homme et que cette colère pourrait réduire à néant ses désirs de proximité avec l'insaisissable chef des marinas. Non… s'il avait peur d'être la cible de la fureur du Dragon des mers, c'était parce qu'il ne valait mieux pas être l'ennemi de cet homme. Cet homme qui pouvait l'écraser, le balayer du revers de la main s'il le voulait. Et Isaak était trop attaché à la vie pour la perdre. La preuve est qu'il a survécu aux eaux mortelles de la Sibérie.

A ce souvenir, Isaak se renfrogna. Il ne pardonnerait pas à Hyoga d'avoir été si égoïste… il ne lui pardonnerait pas d'avoir payé si cher pour sa seule faiblesse. Il espérait juste que la culpabilité de le croire mort le rongeait de l'intérieur. Et s'il le revoyait…

Secouant la tête pour chasser la peu réjouissante perspective d'un combat entre Hyoga et lui, Isaak reporta son attention sur la partie qui se jouait. Il ne savait pas très bien jouer à la belote mais l'occasion de se rapprocher de Dragon des mers était trop belle pour qu'il ne puisse pas la saisir. Il avait appris tant bien que mal les règles, seul dans son coin, aidé de temps en temps par Kassa. Le général des Lyumnades avait une chance rare au jeu, si bien que ce n'était même plus amusant de jouer avec lui, parce qu'il gagnait systématiquement. Au début, on l'avait accusé de tricher mais faute de preuves, les gens s'étaient résignés à perdre. C'était lui qui avait fini par s'exclure des groupes de jeux, au grand soulagement de tout le monde. Isaak avait été sceptique quand il avait accepté l'aide de son voisin mais il devait reconnaître que ses conseils lui avaient été utiles… Et pas qu'un peu, même.

* * *

- T'as pas la plus mauvaise combinaison de partenaires qui s'offrent à toi, p'tit veinard… avait fait remarquer la salamandre en bon tacticien qu'il était, un soir qu'ils étaient en train de s'entraîner à carte retournées. Hm… si tu n'veux pas passer pour le bleu que t'es, je te conseille de te mettre en équipe avec Dragon des mers. C'est encore la meilleure des solutions qui s'offrent à toi.

Le jeune Isaak essayait de ne pas laisser transparaître le trouble qui l'avait envahi à l'annonce de ces paroles, en se concentrant de toutes ses forces sur son jeu. Faire équipe avec Dragon des mers ? Cela lui paraissait sa plus belle victoire depuis qu'il s'était mis en tête de se rapprocher du Dragon et si tout cela se devait d'être un début, alors il était plus que prometteur. Kassa, trop absorbé par son monologue stratégique ou trop peu concerné par les états d'âmes d'Isaak pour faire remarquer quoi que ce soit, continua sur sa lancée.

- Il est dirigiste, indépendant et essayera de mener le jeu, ce qui implique qu'il ne se reposera pas trop sur toi. Tu pourras en profiter pour t'améliorer. Le seul souci avec ce type, c'est qu'il n'aime pas perdre. Il vise toujours l'excellence. Pour les autres… Krishna réfléchit toujours à deux fois avant de poser une carte, ce qui est un bon point en soi, mais le problème, c'est qu'il est extrêmement prudent. S'il n'a pas un jeu sûr, il n'ira pas. Et Io… c'est sans doute le pire des trois. Evite de le prendre en binôme. Il prend ça à la légère et fera comme bon lui semblera. Complètement imprévisible.

- Il a raison, non ? avait fait remarquer le Finlandais. Ce n'est qu'un jeu, après tout.

- Détrompe-toi, Kraken. Rien au monde de plus sérieux que les jeux. Ceux qui les prennent à la légère se font bouffer. Regarde Julian, par exemple.

- Quoi, Julian ?

- Ce gamin s'y croit. Il pense que tout ça n'est qu'un jeu qu'il dirige, avec l'aide du Seigneur Poséidon. Comme une gigantesque partie d'échec dont il est la Roi. L'ennui aux échecs, c'est que quand tous les pions que l'on juge inutile sont tombés, le Roi se retrouve sans défense. Et même un simple pion adverse peut alors le mettre à terre.

- C'est… qu'est-ce que tu insinues, là ?

- Je n'insinue rien, Kraken… ce ne sont que les règles du jeu. Tout simplement. Et si je peux me permettre, fais attention à ne pas les quitter des yeux, ces fameuses règles, et n'oublie pas que ce n'est pas toi le maître du jeu… Un pion, c'est vite pris. Ou pire, remplacé.

- De quoi est-ce que… ?

- Rien qui ne soit pas dans ton intérêt, jeune homme. Et maintenant, trêve de discussions. Dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire avec ce jeu que t'as dans les mains et essaie de ne pas me refaire les coups minables que tu m'as sorti jusqu'à présent. Faut que t'aies un peu plus de cran que ça ! Allez, du nerf !

* * *

Revenu dans le présent, Isaak poussa un soupir et joua une nouvelle carte. Certes, les premières parties de jeu avaient été grisantes mais Dragon des mers semblait toujours aussi indifférent à son égard. Seuls les quelques sourires arrachés audit général à la fin de parties particulièrement houleuses qu'ils avaient remportées mettait du baume au cœur du Finlandais, qui s'appliquait depuis à multiplier les œillades, les frôlements « accidentels » ou les invitations. Sans succès apparent. Dragon des mers restait intouchable, une icône froide et terriblement belle. La seule chose qui le rassurait restait qu'il ne s'affichait avec personne, même si Isaak se doutait que cela ne voulait rien dire. Mais il préférait y croire et se dire que cet homme qu'il admirait avant de désirer n'était pas de mœurs si légères que les rumeurs voulaient le décrire. Quitte à être déçu plus tard.

- Dix de der ! annonça soudain le concerné par les pensées du Kraken en raflant le dernier pli. Avec la tierce d'Io, on joue sur… dix-huit points, alors… L'aîné des généraux se perdit dans le compte des cartes avant d'annoncer, sourire aux lèvres. Treize à cinq, pour nous. Si on ajoute ça au compte général, ça nous fait… quatre-vingt trois à cent cinq. Encore une manche réussie, j'en ai bien peur.

- J'abandonne, lâcha Io, dégoûté. C'est vraiment une gageure pour te battre, toi.

- C'était bien joué, se contenta de commenter Krishna d'une voix égale. Mais je crains que la prochaine partie doive malheureusement être ajournée, Julian a eu l'excellente idée de faire modifier certaines heures de patrouilles et donc, je suis pris ce soir.

- Bah, te bile pas, on s'occupera autrement, fit Io, dardant un œil aguicheur sur Isaak. Pas vrai, petite crevette ?

- M'inclus pas à tes jeux débiles, s'pèce de poulpe crevé ! s'énerva le Kraken.

- Vous êtes vraiment irrécupérables, fit remarquer vainement Krishna en rassemblant les cartes.

* * *

- Je t'accompagne, Dragon des mers ?

Le concerné haussa brièvement les sourcils puis eut un vague mouvement d'épaule, comme pour signifier qu'il s'en foutait. Comme mieux valait ça qu'un refus, Isaak se plaça d'autorité à ses côtés, alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur les chemins qui les emmèneraient vers leurs quartiers respectifs, suivis par le regard brûlant d'Io qui s'était retourné vers eux. Le silence perdura un moment avant qu'enfin hors de vue, Isaak ne lance, sur un ton qu'il voulait badin.

- Belle victoire, hein ?

- Hm. Tu le penses vraiment ? répondit sceptiquement le Dragon. Si tout était aussi simple qu'une partie de belote…

- Tu trouves le jeu simple, toi ? J'avoue avoir encore un peu de mal…

- Tu te débrouilles bien, pourtant. Enfin, pour un débutant, bien sûr… Puis, je ne te laisse pas beaucoup le choix. Tu devrais essayer de jouer avec d'autres partenaires que moi. Ca ne peut que t'aider à t'améliorer.

- Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

Le regard inquisiteur du chef des généraux laissa le Kraken muet de déception. Il aimait bien jouer avec lui pourtant ! N'était-il pas à la hauteur, malgré ses efforts ? Ou bien encore s'était-il lassé de jouer avec le petit nouveau inexpérimenté ? Possible. Mais les deux hypothèses ne lui plaisaient pas. Pas du tout même. Se plantant face à son aîné, Isaak ouvrit la bouche et demanda, dans un sifflement furieux.

- Pourquoi tu te débarrasses de moi ?

Contre toute attente, son vis-à-vis tordit la bouche dans un rictus si écœurant de moquerie que le Finlandais eut un mouvement de recul. L'amertume qui se lisait sur ce beau visage était troublante, mais dans un mauvais sens. Comme si, brutalement, Isaak avait soulevé le voile sur une facette de son aîné, qui jusque là était restée cachée… Seulement, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il pouvait lire sur ces traits. Les remous dans ses yeux se teintaient de rancœur, de mépris et d'un dégoût qui laissait à l'adolescent un goût âcre sur la langue.

- C'est l'impression que tu as ? Que je t'abandonne ? Hm. Intéressant. Mais dis-moi, Isaak du Kraken… si je réponds à ta question, tu répondras à la mienne ? Une réponse pour une réponse… Ca me semble être un marché équitable.

- Ca dépend, répondit Isaak, soudain prudent. Pose ta question, je verrais.

- Qu'espérais-tu en m'accompagnant, ce soir ?

L'ancien apprenti du Verseau ouvrit la bouche. La referma, les yeux durs. Il avait cru pouvoir donner le change dans sa tentative d'approche, mais c'était sans compter le sens de l'observation de son vis-à-vis. Qu'à cela ne tienne. L'ambiguïté pouvait parfois se retourner contre vous, de même que la franchise. Lequel était le mieux ? Probablement aucun. Isaak employa alors la dernière défense qu'il connaissait : le silence. Silence que Dragon des mers perça d'un soupir, apparemment pas dupe.

- Comme les autres, n'est-ce pas ? Isaak, écoute-moi bien parce que je ne le répéterais pas. Ce que j'ai dit aux autres est valable pour toi aussi : abandonne.

Net, sec et mortellement précis. Le Kraken sentit ses joues s'enflammer, mais il n'aurait su dire si c'était de rage ou de dépit. Dans un sifflement furieux, il lâcha :

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, répliqua Dragon des mers, toujours aussi tranchant et implacable. J'ai mes raisons de te rejeter, Kraken. Mauvaises, tu es en droit de le penser, mais ce sont les miennes et je reste fidèle à moi et à mes convictions.

Isaak n'avait pas besoin de plus pour se sentir blessé par les paroles dures du chef des Marinas. Et comme toute bête blessée, il attaqua. Mordit. Avec ses crocs ridicules, sans une chance d'atteindre le Dragon des mers, il lui balança son poing dans la figure, qui vint s'écraser contre la joue. Craquement. Stupeur. Aucun des deux ne s'attendait à ça, ni l'agresseur, ni l'agressé. Et Isaak, en bonne bête blessée qui se rebellait, en profita.

- Et moi, j'ai des raisons de m'accrocher ! tempêta-t-il. Tu as peut-être tes propres convictions mais moi, j'ai les miennes ! Personne ne résiste à l'étreinte du Kraken, tu m'entends ! Personne à moins d'être mort ! Tu ne pourras pas me résister ! Je t'aurais, Dragon des mers, un jour ou l'autre, je guetterais la moindre de tes failles pour te piéger et tu pourras te débattre tant que tu voudras, je ne te laisserais plus !

Le silence suivit l'éclat fut intense, brisé par le bruit récurrent des vagues. Dans les yeux océan, les remous grondaient plus fort mais la tempête était encore loin. Isaak frémit mais soutint le regard profond, l'océan qui semblait vouloir l'avaler tout entier, le déchirer et l'attirer dans les abysses les plus noires et glaciales de l'âme orageuse qui lui faisait face. Et soudain, le contact fut rompu et Dragon des mers se détourna de lui, pour continuer sa route comme si de rien n'était, comme si les mots proférés par Isaak n'étaient pas plus importants que le bruit de l'eau. Le Kraken délaissé, blessé dans son orgueil, répéta, d'une voix colérique et assez forte pour que l'intéressé l'entende.

- Ce ne sont pas des mots en l'air, Dragon des mers ! Tu ne pourras pas m'échapper, même si tu essaies ! Je t'en fais la promesse !

L'aîné s'arrêta net, quelques pas plus loin, et se tourna vers le Finlandais. Les remous semblaient s'être calmés mais le sourire de prédateur qu'il lui lança tordit les entrailles du jeune homme.

- Je t'attends.

* * *

Assis sur une des nombreuses marches qui jonchaient le Sanctuaire sous-marin, Io fumait. Ou du moins, faisait semblant si on jetait un œil sur la une cigarette éteinte par l'humidité ambiante au coin des lèvres du général. Cigarette à laquelle il ne prêtait aucune attention, tout concentré qu'il était à guetter les moindres mouvements de la soirée. Enfin, une chevelure longue et marine apparut dans son champ de vision avant de s'arrêter net à la vue du général de Scylla. Lequel vint écraser son mégot déjà éteint sur les marches et adresser un sourire goguenard au Dragon.

- Alors ?

- Alors, quoi ?

- Pas à moi, je t'en prie, Kanon. J'veux savoir si à lui, tu lui as laissé une chance ou non ?

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? cracha Kanon, agressif. Le regard d'Io s'alluma d'une lueur mi-intéressée mi-contrite. Le Général était beau quand il était en colère. Et en colère, il l'était tout le temps, en perpétuel conflit avec le monde. Cette colère était belle, d'une beauté sauvage qui n'appartenait qu'à lui mais destructrice. Comme l'orage. L'orage qui n'était pas encore là mais dont les remous qui s'agitaient dans les yeux trahissaient l'arrivée proche.

- Disons que j'aime bien me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, avoua Io. Et que je dois être un peu masochiste sur les bords. Alors, dis-moi… qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus, la crevette, pour avoir l'illustre droit de te courtiser ?

- Je ne sais pas. Rien. Ce n'est qu'un gamin, en plus.

- Un gamin… Peut-être que si j'avais été aussi innocent que lui, j'aurais eu ma chance. Mais tu l'as dis… c'est un gamin. Ménage-le autant que possible, il ne s'est pas encore rendu compte de certaines choses.

- Le ménager ? Tu me connais plus mal que je ne le pensais. Et si tu m'excuses maintenant… j'ai à faire et te parler indéfiniment n'entre pas dans mes projets pour ce soir.

- Fais donc, Kanon, je ne te retiens pas. Va donc accomplir les nobles projets qui te tiennent tant à cœur.

Dragon des mers fit quelques pas et dépassa Io pour ensuite se retourner vers ce dernier, un sourire sûr de lui aux lèvres.

- Et au fait, Kassa… La prochaine fois que tu veux me dire quelque chose, ne prends pas l'apparence de n'importe qui pour le faire.

- Poséidon ! s'exclama le polymorphe, pas vraiment surpris, sans toutefois se retourner. Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi, cette fois, ô noble Dragon des mers ?

- Le regard. Io regarde toujours derrière lui, au cas où un ennemi se glisserait dans son dos. Excellent réflexe d'ailleurs, que j'aimerais vous voir tous adopter.

- On dirait que j'ai encore du chemin à faire, dans ce cas, constata simplement le Lyumnades. Bonne soirée, Kanon.

- Egalement, Kassa, fit Kanon en se détournant complètement de son pair avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide. Après tout, il avait des choses à faire, songea le polymorphe. Des choses qui concernaient certainement un jeune homme d'à peine dix-huit ans, qui aimait se prélasser du haut de son trône, loin, bien loin des remous qui agitaient les bas-fonds.

Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

_Chapitre II - Fin_


	3. Chapitre III

**Titre** : Vogue

**Base** : Saint Seiya

**Genre** : Général / Drame

**Crédits** : Masami Kurumada, Toei, etc.

**Rating** : K+ voire T.

**Couples** : Kanon x Isaak, Kanon x Julian et d'autres..

**Avertissements** : Yaoi

**Dédicaces** : A celles qui m'ont laissé leur avis sur cette petite Fanfic - je pense notamment à Dénèbe et Phébé.

**Résumé** : Les rêves de grandeur restent à jamais des rêves.. Qui parfois virent au cauchemar. Yaoi. Ante-Poséidon. Julian & Marinas.

**NdA** : Comme les autres, ce chapitre s'est fait attendre – en fait, je l'ai fini rapidement, il m'a juste fallu le temps pour le commencer, étant donné que je me suis concentrée en septembre sur d'autres petites œuvres, toujours dans l'univers Saint Seiya… que je n'ai toujours pas achevées. J'ai une muse capricieuse… ou je suis trop flemmarde. Au choix.

**NdA v2** : J'ai apporté quelques minuscules modifications aux chapitres précédents. Rien de vraiment important, juste un changement de titre du premier chapitre - que je n'aimais pas - et un problème de jeu dans la partie de cartes du deuxième.

* * *

Vogue

* * *

**Chapitre III : Rivalités**

Allongé en travers du trône dur et inconfortable du Dieu des mers, les jambes négligemment passées au-dessus d'un accoudoir, Julian Solo contemplait d'un œil visiblement ennuyé le Hall immense de son palais, où s'affairaient plusieurs marinas de rangs inférieurs, qui se partageaient les rôles de gardes, intendants, serviteurs et soldats en fonction de la situation et de ce qu'ont attendait d'eux. Ils étaient à peine une poignée à paraître devant le Seigneur des eaux – ou du moins son véhicule terrestre – et Julian leur en était gré. La grande majorité était constituée de tous jeunes humains, fraîchement enlevés au monde terrestre et venus embrasser, presque de force, la cause du dieu des Océans. Si Julian avait au début éprouvé quelques remords à arracher ainsi des terrans à leur monde et leur famille, il en avait rapidement pris son parti. Comme lui, ces gens étaient des privilégiés que, dans un esprit magnanime mais néanmoins pragmatique, Poséidon avait appelés vers lui. Il était juste un peu plus privilégié qu'eux, vu qu'il servait de voix et d'yeux à l'Olympien. Même si Poséidon ne se manifestait pas souvent à travers lui – et même pas souvent du tout… beaucoup moins qu'il ne l'aurait pensé au départ, à vrai dire – Julian tenait à garder son rang de petit prince, dont il jouissait déjà sur Terre et cette distance entre lui et ces serviteurs auxquels il n'accordait pas plus d'attention que l'air qu'il expirait le confortait dans cette optique. Après tout, l'écaille divine ne l'avait-elle pas reconnu elle-même, en le nommant « Maitre des eaux », avant même que la déité ne se manifeste à travers lui ? N'était-ce pas là un nouveau signe de sa qualité, de sa supériorité ? Sans parler, bien sûr, du choix de Poséidon de s'éveiller dans son corps, à lui. Sur six milliards d'êtres humains, le dieu l'avait choisi. Lui, Julian Solo et pas un autre. N'était-ce pas une nouvelle preuve ? Et… Il pourrait en chercher d'autres, bien sûr, mais ces deux là lui suffisaient parfaitement et elles suffisaient à tout le monde. Ou semblaient suffire, en tous cas.

A cette pensée, Julian Solo grinça des dents et eut un mouvement agacé de la tête, comme s'il voulait chasser une mouche verte, bourdonnante et particulièrement agaçante qui se serait aventurée trop près de ses oreilles. C'était presque le cas, pour dire. Cette mouche verte avait un nom et elle s'appelait Isaak du Kraken.

S'il voulait être complètement honnête avec lui-même, Isaak n'était pas tout à fait responsable de l'agacement croissant du jeune élu des océans. Pas entièrement, en tous cas. Mais, par un malheureux hasard, Julian n'était plus très rationnel dès que le Kraken rentrait en ligne de compte. L'inimité entre les deux jeunes hommes, si elle était en partie dissimulée sous l'allégeance que le jeune Finlandais avait envers Poséidon, n'avait plus rien de secret depuis qu'un Sorrente, visiblement outré par le comportement de son pair, était venu lui rapporter l'opinion détaillée qu'avait Isaak du jeune humain, opinion que celui-ci avait malencontreusement dévoilée dans un élan de colère. Le jeune Solo, devant le visage mi-gêné mi-mortifié de Sorrente avait pris un air ennuyé et, sans se fâcher réellement, avait suggérer qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne croise plus la menthe à l'eau, puisque cette dernière semblait la tenir en une aussi basse estime. Moins d'une heure après, les rumeurs avaient déjà fait trois fois le tour du Sanctuaire sous-marin avant de revenir vers le petit prince des Océans… qui avait failli s'étrangler à moitié en apprenant que la moitié de ses gens étaient convaincu que le Solo avait déclaré la guerre au Kraken et que ce serait à qui aurait le Dragon des mers en premier. Ce qui était tout bonnement ridicule, bien sûr ! Enfin… peut-être pas tant que ça, quand on y réfléchissait.

Julian ne pouvait évidemment pas nier son trouble pour son premier général… mais qui n'avait pas fait pareil à un moment ou à un autre ? Qui n'était pas tombé sous le charme agressif du Dragon, qui n'était pas troublé par ses traits figés dans une dureté que l'on ne retrouvait plus que sur les statues ? Qui n'était pas captivé par son regard acéré, qui n'était pas hypnotisé par sa démarche souple, presque féline ? Même ce gamin sans cervelle de Baian se taisait quand ce dernier était dans les parages, même l'exigeante et capricieuse Thétis faisait la belle devant lui. Les deux exceptions du lot résidaient dans les personnes de Sorrente qui, pour une raison connue des deux concernés, fuyait le Dragon comme la peste, le choléra et les dix plaies d'Egypte réunies, et Kassa – mais en même temps, cette salamandre défraîchie ne faisait jamais rien comme tout le monde, ce qui rendait « tout le monde » bien content, d'ailleurs, Julian le premier. Il ne savait pas d'où provenait cette infecte chose mais si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'aurait déjà envoyé voir s'il ne pouvait pas aller disparaître Zeus savait où. Outre son faciès hideux, sa capacité de pouvoir prendre n'importe quels traits conjuguée à ses facultés mentales acérées – il fallait lui reconnaître au moins cela – mettaient l'hériter Solo très mal à l'aise. Heureusement pour lui, Kassa, perspicace et surtout habitué à ce genre de comportement pour ne plus s'en offusquer, avait bien compris le message et évitait de comparaître au palais, à moins d'y être expressément convoqué par le Dragon des mers.

Cela aussi était source d'énervement, voire de tourment, pour le Solo. Comment, par les sept mers, comment quelqu'un du gabarit de son premier général pouvait-il vouloir se frayer avec cette limace de Kassa des Lyumnades ? C'était à ne rien y comprendre et pourtant, l'aîné des généraux n'hésitait pas à défendre son comparse quand celui-ci était victime de quolibets ou de remarques désagréables. Ce n'était pas un cas particulier, bien sûr… son Dragon des mers faisait aussi bien pour Kassa que pour le reste des généraux. Mais, dans le cas de Kassa, un tel comportement laissait le gamin riche et capricieux qu'était encore Julian souvent perplexe et parfois agacé. Il se souvenait encore de la fois où il avait exprimé son incompréhension, avec une pointe de mécontentement non-dissimulé.

* * *

Ils étaient seuls dans la salle des cartes, à discuter des inondations qui avaient commencé une lente et progressive destruction, sous le contrôle de la cosmo-énergie Poséidon combinée à la volonté des océans, et des répercussions dont les terrans commençaient à s'inquiéter. Pour une fois, Dragon des mers ne portait pas son écaille mais une longue tunique bleutée et rapiécée qu'il avait nouée à sa taille, ainsi qu'un pantalon beige dans un état tout aussi miteux, ce qui le rendait encore plus aguichant. Et s'il n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur conversation, Julian devait bien avouer que son regard s'était perdu plusieurs fois le long du corps mal caché par les vêtements, corps qu'il devinait souple et puissant sous les bouts de tissus usés. Son général l'avait-il ressenti ? Il avait décidé que oui, misant sur les capacités exceptionnelles de son aîné. Capacités dont il ne possédait pas une miette, il fallait bien l'avouer. Malgré son statut de véhicule terrestre de Poséidon qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur, il restait un simple humain, un instrument que le dieu des mers pouvait manipuler à sa guise. Un humain trop gâté par la vie, égoïste et capricieux… et qui ne pouvait pas supporter la vue de cette limace dégoûtante qui lui tenait lieu de général des Lyumnades. La conversation sur les inondations s'achevant doucement, il en avait profité pour demander à Kanon s'il n'y avait pas moyen de trouver un remplaçant à la salamandre.

Sitôt que les mots furent sortis de sa bouche, Kanon avait arrêté toute activité pour regarder Julian de ses yeux de tempête qui troublaient tant de cœurs sans même en avoir conscience. Il l'avait longuement jaugé, comme pour s'assurer de quelque chose, avant d'enfin répondre, d'un ton froid qu'il avait coutume d'employer quand quelque chose le contrariait particulièrement.

- Julian… Quelles sont vos raisons pour vouloir remplacer Kassa des Lyumnades ? Parce que j'ai beau chercher, je n'en vois aucune. Je serais curieux de connaître ce qui peut bien vous motiver à renvoyer quelqu'un qui pourrait se révéler un de vos meilleurs atouts dans cette bataille.

- Eh bien, je…

Mais, devant ce regard inquisiteur, devant la colère qui semblait se manifester encore plus dans les yeux d'océan, devant cet homme qui lui semblait plus grand que tout le reste, Julian s'était sentit ridicule. Et ce fut les yeux baissés qu'il finit par se taire, honteux d'être mis en déroute pour si peu. Son Dragon avait vu son abandon manifeste et s'était fait moins dur, sans être forcément plus doux. Il avait passé une main aérienne dans les cheveux clairs de son prince avant de répondre, d'une voix basse mais cependant pas trop.

- Kassa est certainement un de nos meilleurs éléments. Tout ce que vous redoutez en lui – avec raison, je vous l'accorde – sera une arme supplémentaire contre l'ennemi. Comme nous tous, il a prêté serment à Poséidon. Vous faites bien confiance à Krishna et à Sorrente… pourquoi pas à lui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il est si…

Il n'avait jamais achevé sa phrase car, au ton dédaigneux de sa voix, le marina avait aussitôt remis de la distance entre eux. Il l'avait regardé d'un air rempli de commisération et avait secoué la tête, comme s'il se trouvait face à un cas désespéré et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Ce qui avait laissé Julian perplexe et furieux à la fois. Il n'aimait pas la pitié. Et il n'aimait pas non plus cette ombre qui était passée sur le visage du Dragon des mers au moment où il avait essayé de protester. Quelque chose qui avait arrêté ses mots aussi certainement que la mer déchaînée balayait les bateaux imprudents qui s'égaraient sur ses eaux furieuses. Lui, le petit prince, l'élu d'un dieu, qui n'avait encore baissé les yeux devant personne se retrouvait tout petit soudain devant l'orage qui grondait sourdement en face de lui. Au lieu de maudire, de détester cet homme qui avait provoqué cette situation – situation dans laquelle il expérimentait, pour la première fois, la sensation d'être faible voir complètement démuni face à ce qui lui arrivait, comme le marin qui est en train de se noyer dans les flots déchaînés – il avait baissé les yeux, retenant difficilement un frisson de peur mêlé de plaisir qui lui remontait le long de la colonne vertébrale. Et tout s'était arrêté… Son Dragon avait repris son air habituel, un mélange de gravité et de révolte sourde, la tempête dans ses yeux s'était faite moins violente. Et, avec des gestes lents, voire presque hésitants, il avait relevé le menton de Julian pour le fixer un moment.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui reprochez et à dire vrai, je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Mais j'ai une totale confiance en Kassa, Seigneur des eaux. L'écaille des Lyumnades l'a choisie… je l'ai choisi pour vous servir. Si vous ne voulez pas entendre parler de lui, soit. Mais ne remettez pas mes décisions en cause. Je ne vous veux aucun mal, au contraire.

Et avant que Julian ne puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, le Dragon avait penché sa tête en avant et, si légèrement que le Solo avait cru rêver, avait effleuré ses lèvres l'espace d'un court instant.

* * *

Julian ne s'était fait aucune illusion sur ce semblant de baiser qu'il avait partagé avec son premier marina. La preuve était qu'aucun des deux n'avait réitéré ce genre de geste même pendant des moments où, étant seuls, ils auraient pu s'y laisser aller. Cette volonté de faire « comme si rien ne s'était passé » voulait certainement tout et ne rien dire à la fois. Cela déplaisait à Julian, plus que de savoir ce qu'Isaak pensait de lui, plus que de vivre dans la possibilité de tomber sur Kassa à un coin de sentier… Cette régression dans sa relation avec son Dragon, pour le peu qu'on pourrait qualifier « relation » le lien teinté de domination et soumission qu'il y avait entre les deux hommes. C'était ainsi entre eux : à qui arriverait à faire plier l'autre et bien souvent, Julian se retrouvait dans le rôle de la proie. Ce qui l'excitait et l'effrayait à la fois, car jamais personne n'avait encore osé se dresser contre lui et tenté de lui imposer sa volonté de la manière dont le marina le faisait, et le jeune Solo ne rêvait que d'une chose : briser cette volonté qui lui semblait faite d'acier, soumettre aussi bien physiquement que moralement un homme aussi puissant que le Dragon des mers, le voir se rebeller contre lui…

Sans aucun souci de savoir si la pièce était vide ou si on pouvait le surprendre, Julian gémit et se mordit la lèvre, rejetant la tête en arrière. Il découvrait une facette sombre de lui-même dont il n'aurait jamais imaginé l'existence autrefois. Il désirait un homme, oui, mais pas n'importe lequel. Il désirait le Dragon des Mers et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul. Mais contrairement à Isaak du Kraken et à d'éventuels autres rivaux, il avait un atout qu'eux étaient bien loin de posséder.

Il s'appelait Julian Solo.

* * *

Kassa, général choisi par l'écaille des Lyumnades, était quelqu'un qui inspirait au choix la crainte, le mépris ou le dégoût. Et ce, même de la part de ses pairs généraux. Krishna le méprisait pour la bassesse de ses techniques de combat qu'il qualifiait de dénigrantes pour l'image que les généraux était censés véhiculer, sa laideur révulsait Sorrente l'artiste diablement sensible aux belles choses, Baian le prenait pour le croque-mitaine et Io le regardait de haut… mais il faisait pareil avec tout le monde donc Kassa ne s'en offusquait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, il en était presque heureux : au moins, le général de Scylla ne se comportait pas différemment avec lui. Julian l'avait en horreur mais ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas habitué à un tel comportement. Encore plus quand on connaissait un tant soit peu la personnalité de Julian… il n'aurait pas pu s'attendre à autre chose de la part de cet enfant-roi qui ne savait rien du rejet ou de la solitude. Pire, il ne voulait pas que celui-ci ne changeât d'avis sur lui. Il avait deux exceptions à la règle et ça lui suffisait amplement, même si l'une n'était qu'une conséquence directe de la première.

Et en ce moment même, une des deux exceptions susnommées était à son côté et ils étaient en train de discuter à propos de la deuxième. Ou plutôt, Isaak lui racontait pour la énième fois ses efforts pour se faire remarquer de Kanon, sa tentative presque désespérée qui, contre toute attente, avait fonctionné et maintenant, là où il en était, c'était à dire complètement paumé. Que devait-il faire, dire, qu'est-ce qui plairait au Dragon des mers ou pas, comment faire pour le séduire comme il lui avait promis et tutti quanti. La salamandre était patiente mais il y avait des limites à tout… D'autant plus qu'il était déjà au courant des dessous de l'affaire bien avant que le Finlandais vienne le voir – d'ailleurs c'était lui qui avait glissé dans la rumeur que l'inimité entre leur Seigneur humain et le Kraken virait rivalité amoureuse, ce qui était, de son point de vue, tout à fait véridique. Tout ça pour dire que le monologue répétitif du Kraken commençait à devenir lassant, ce qui incita le général des Lyumnades à le couper alors qu'il dissertait sur la couleur des tuniques qu'il devrait porter.

- Crevette, c'est bien beau tout ça… Mais tu comptes faire quoi, concrètement ?

Ce à quoi Isaak répondit par un silence aussi équivoque que n'importe quel « Je sais pas ! » hurlé à la cantonade. Le polymorphe soupira et se pressa une main sur le crâne, défaitiste. Tout ça allait très mal finir. Et évidemment, il ne pouvait pas se contenter de limiter la casse qu'il y aurait. Ah, pourquoi cet entêté de Kanon, qui ne s'était intéressé sentimentalement à personne jusque là – et tout le gringue qu'Io avait pu lui faire n'y avait rien changé – avait-il choisi leur cadet ? Nouveau soupir.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas dans quoi tu t'engages, petite algue. J'aurais aimé te mettre davantage en garde mais je pense que tu ne m'aurais pas écouté, constata la salamandre avec un soupçon de fatalité.

- Et… Non, laisse-moi deviner. Tu m'aurais conseillé d'abandonner, toi aussi, c'est ça ? siffla le Kraken, furieux de sentir le défaitisme dans la voix de son voisin.

- Peut-être. Ca aurait été une rupture nette et brutale, tu aurais déprimé pendant quelques temps avant de te remettre. Au lieu de ça, tu vas patauger dans la semoule, te démener pour ses beaux yeux sans t'apercevoir qu'il joue avec toi et qu'il te quittera dès le moment où tu ne l'intéresseras plus.

- Alors, il faut que je garde son intérêt tout le temps dans ce cas. C'est pas plus compliqué, grogna le Kraken, déterminé. Ce qui arracha un nouveau soupir à Kassa. La jeunesse d'Isaak, s'il elle était rafraîchissante, pouvait se révéler source de soucis.

- Puceron... tu ne le garderas pas, malgré tous tes efforts et ta bonne volonté. Tu es encore un enfant et c'est un homme, de plus de dix ans ton aîné.

- … tu ne m'aideras pas, alors ? souffla le Finlandais, avec un air de chaton malheureux qu'on sort du ruisseau. Kassa grimaça. Ca, c'était un coup bas et l'autre qui le regardait avec des yeux de cocker battu le savait parfaitement. La preuve faite par son sourire en coin traître.

- C'est pour ça que tu es venu, hein, tête d'algues ? Pour que je t'aide, parce que je suis celui qui le connaît le mieux dans tout le Sanctuaire sous-marin ? demanda le général des Lyumnades, sans hésiter à faire pointer de la déception dans sa voix.

Déçu, il ne l'était pas réellement. Il le savait, bien sûr. Depuis la demande d'aide pour la belote et peut-être même avant… Mais il ne s'en offusquait pas. Isaak, s'il agissait par intérêt, n'éprouvait ni peur, ni dégoût, ni dédain pour lui. A moins qu'il ne le cache particulièrement bien, ce qui n'était pas impossible. La salamandre soupira de nouveau. Comment lui faire comprendre, à ce petit bout d'algues que Kanon l'avait accepté plus par jeu qu'autre chose ? Que jamais Isaak ne guérirait complètement la blessure sur son âme écorchée et que, dès qu'elle se remettrait à saigner, Kanon le laisserait, comme on abandonne un jouet pour un autre, plus beau, plus solide, plus à même de lui apporter ce qu'il désire ? Comment lui expliquer, sans lui faire mal, qu'il finirait par être remplacé ? Kassa secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas. Et de toute façon, le Finlandais ne l'écouterait pas et se débrouillerait sans lui. Il irait demander des conseils à Krishna, à Thétis ou pire, à Io. Mieux valait lui donner ce qu'il voulait et tenter de garder le semblant d'amitié qu'Isaak lui offrait. Nouveau soupir.

- D'accord, crevette, j'vais t'aider si tu y tiens tant.

Il préférait garder ses réflexions négatives pour lui. Le Kraken n'en avait pas besoin, de toute façon. Et puis, ça serait quand même improductif de lui annoncer d'emblée que son rival a un atout de taille : il s'appelait Julian Solo.

Mais si Julian Solo avait l'avantage d'être ce qu'il était, il n'avait pas un allié de poids comme celui qu'Isaak venait d'acquérir. Il était peut-être laid et mesquin mais s'il pouvait aider la crevette qui lui tenait lieu d'unique ami dans le but de garder cette amitié qui lui était précieuse, pourquoi se priverait-il ?

Et puis, si ça pouvait faire ravaler un peu de son orgueil au petit prince des océans dans la foulée, c'était toujours ça de pris.

_Chapitre III - Fin_


	4. Chapitre IV

**Titre** : Vogue

**Base** : Saint Seiya

**Genre** : Général / Drame

**Crédits** : Masami Kurumada, Toei, etc.

**Rating** : K+ voire T.

**Couples** : Kanon x Isaak, Kanon x Julian et d'autres..

**Avertissements** : Yaoi

**Dédicaces** : A celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé leur avis sur cette petite Fanfic. Encore merci à vous.

**Résumé** : " Les rêves de grandeur restent à jamais des rêves.. Quand il ne virent au cauchemar. " Yaoi. Ante-Poséidon.

**NdA** : Non, je ne suis pas morte. J'ai juste eu du mal à gérer les personnages d'Io et Sorrente. Pas contre, rien de nouveau avant longtemps. Trop de boulot pour pouvoir gérer une fanfic comme Vogue. Si vous attendez des nouveautés, ce sera la suite des drabbles de Rubrique Nécrologique.. ou éventuellement un One-Shot déjà commencé. Mais n'attendez rien de concret avant fin janvier. Et bonne lecture.

* * *

Vogue

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Idéaux**

Faisant courir dans un élan de fluidité mêlée de grâce ses doigts agiles sur le clavier d'ivoire du piano, Sorrente mit fin à la mélodie sur laquelle il était en train de travailler. Ces derniers temps, il était d'humeur contrariée et la musique restait pour lui le meilleur moyen de se détendre. L'inspiration créatrice dans laquelle il puisait en laissant courir ses doigts et son esprit sur un instrument avait pour effet d'étouffer toute émotion négative : la colère, le ressentiment, la peur… La flûte étant son arme de prédilection et par extension un moyen d'exprimer une certaine agressivité, il aurait été tout à fait contre-productif d'en jouer dans le but de se calmer. D'où le fait qu'il soit assis devant ce piano demi-queue blanc, dans la salle de Musique qu'abritait le palais des Océans, lieu qui lui conférait d'autorité une aura de calme puisqu'il était, pour la plupart du temps, déserté de la majorité des occupants du Royaume Sous-marin. Les serviteurs et gardes n'avaient pas le droit d'y accéder et le nombre des généraux qui connaissaient l'existence de cette salle était des plus limité. Il pouvait compter lui-même, Thétis, qui venait autrefois l'écouter jouer quand elle y voyait encore un quelconque intérêt et Kassa, qui savait toujours tout et à qui il était impossible de cacher quoique ce soit. Julian lui-même savait-il que dans les salles du palais, une était remplie de merveilleux instruments qui ne demandaient ouvrir les portes de la beauté et de l'apaisement ? Julian…

Les doigts de Sorrente se crispèrent sur le rebord du piano. Incroyable. Ce serait presque rageant. Non, pas presque. Ca l'était. Même ici, même après avoir joué du piano pendant des heures, la seule pensée de ce nom réduisait en miettes l'effort qu'il avait fourni pendant des heures, tentative tout compte fait vaine de se calmer. Sorrente inspira et expira profondément pendant plusieurs minutes, réfléchissant à un autre moyen pour faire évacuer sa frustration et de manière non-violente, si cela était encore possible.

Ce dégoût de la violence, combiné à d'autres facteurs tels que son jeune âge, son caractère modéré et son apparence de petit garçon fragile, en faisait un des Généraux les plus impopulaires. La plupart étaient écœurés par le fait qu'un garçon de sa constitution figure parmi les plus hauts gradés de la marine du Seigneur de la Mer. Même Isaak, pourtant plus jeune que lui d'environ deux ans, imposait plus de respect. Sans doute la cicatrice sur son œil, faisant penser à une blessure reçue lors d'une bataille, suscitait-elle un sentiment d'admiration ou de crainte de la part des médisants. Même Thétis, qui ne portait même pas le titre officiel de Général, avait réussi à s'imposer parmi les Généraux et à se faire respecter.

L'impopularité de Sorrente n'avait cependant rien à voir avec celle de Kassa. On avait peur des Lyumnades – ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas son cas, il considérait juste que la salamandre était une offense faite à l'esthétisme et son cœur d'artiste ne pouvait tout simplement pas souffrir sa présence. Mais si Kassa inspirait la crainte et le dégoût, Sorrente faisait naître dans le cœur de la plupart des résidents du domaine Sous-marin un mépris teinté de pitié. Il n'était qu'un gamin aux mains de fille, trop fragile pour pouvoir défendre efficacement son pilier et assumer sa tâche de Général. Médisances auxquelles il répondait avec un sourire placide, sans aucune volonté de contredire ces rumeurs dégradantes, ce qui les faisaient mousser et croître au lieu de les apaiser, encouragées par le manque de répondant du pseudo-Général.

Le jeune Général de la Sirène s'en moquait. Il était peut-être faible, il était peut-être lâche, il ne méritait peut-être pas son titre, il n'était peut-être pas à sa place… mais lui, au moins, il savait se taire et écouter. Et c'était fou ce qu'on pouvait apprendre en restant silencieux, à seulement prêter oreille aux paroles des autres, son expérience avec les humains normaux – qui se limitait à la ribambelle de gamins et d'adultes avec laquelle il avait partagé un toit et des repas durant sa courte vie à la surface – le prouvait assez.

Il avait toujours été le plus calme, le plus sage, au milieu des enfants braillards. Il ne demandait jamais rien, ne se mettait jamais en colère, ne disait jamais un mot plus haut qu'un autre. Il avait une économie de mots et de gestes qui inquiétait adultes. Si le calme de l'enfant était bienvenu, son désintérêt apparent du monde matériel déstabilisait. Sa retenue effrayait. Qu'un enfant, sans traumatisme apparent, qui avait une vie et une situation assez stable et qui ne se faisait embêter par personne, ne s'exprime pas… c'était anormal. Suffisamment pour qu'on se soucie de lui trouver un moyen d'expression… Et à six ans, après diverses expériences pas toujours agréables, Sorrente avait rencontré l'univers de la musique.

Il aimerait pouvoir dire que cette rencontre avait changé radicalement sa vie, qu'à partir de là, son existence avait été beaucoup moins morne que celle qu'il avait vécu jusque là… Il n'en fut rien d'aussi spectaculaire, bien sûr. Quand il en avait assez d'écouter les plaintes des humains – qui ne savaient faire que ça - il courait se réfugier dans le monde des mélodies qui sortaient de sous ses doigts et les sons doux remplaçaient les voix crispantes et grinçantes des hommes. Ce qui était beaucoup plus supportable, ainsi. Il y avait quand même un piège : celui de se laisser enfermer dans les notes, de rester prisonnier des portées et des partitions, céder à la tentation de ce monde tellement plus agréable que la réalité. La musique était une amante exigeante, désireuse d'entraîner dans son monde tous les amants doués qu'elle possédait. En cela, la musique était pareille à la mer et cela expliquait peut-être le fait qu'il soit si lié à l'un et à l'autre. Ensemble, elles formaient un idéal de liberté auquel l'enfant silencieux qu'il était encore aspirait. Une utopie qui lui paraissait presque accessible désormais, au seuil de la guerre.

Et ce rêve dans lequel Sorrente se noyait pour échapper à une réalité trop laide, trop imparfaite, cet idéal se trouvait en péril. Tout cela à cause de la folie de certains et de l'aveuglement d'autres.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur les touches en ivoire et il dut faire un effort pour parvenir à les retirer, avec une volonté consciente de ne pas endommager l'instrument. La rage était mauvaise conseillère. Elle était annonciatrice de chaos et de changement, ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise chose. Le monde était fait pour être ordonné, bien rangé dans des tiroirs. Tout avait une place… Et ceux qui voulaient perturber l'ordre établi n'étaient qu'imperfections au milieu de cette grandeur inhérente au monde.

Était-il donc le seul à avoir entendu le poison dans les paroles du Dragon des Mers ? Le seul à avoir pris la peine d'écouter la hargne qui pointait dans chacun de ses mots ? A avoir remarqué ce que tout le monde semblait ignorer ? Peut-être était-ce trop demander à la foule que d'être clairvoyante… Et Dragon des Mers savait tellement bien séduire que peu de gens osaient se ranger contre lui. Même lui n'avait jamais été contre l'aîné des généraux… du moins ouvertement. Il préférait l'éviter et cela les arrangeaient tous les deux. Naïvement, Sorrente avait cru que le retour de Poséidon parmi eux aurait mis fin à cette rébellion latente mais il n'en fut rien. Au contraire même, le dieu les avait appelés pour les laisser ensuite avec son véhicule terrestre à charge, avant de retomber en stase.

Et Julian Solo, tout élu de dieu qu'il était, était surtout un gamin bouffi d'égoïsme et de suffisance. Un petit Prince, mais pas celui que Saint-Exupéry croisa jadis dans le désert. Non, Julian était un de ces futurs tyrans qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et qui ne voyait que ce qu'il voulait bien voir, qui ne prenaient pas la peine de se taire et d'écouter.

Mais si Julian était aveuglément borné, Sorrente n'en était pas moins déterminé. Il n'allait pas laisser son idéal se foutre en l'air à cause de l'aveuglement d'un homme… et de la malveillance d'un autre. Il ignorait quelles étaient les réelles motivations du Dragon mais cette rage sourde, ce fiel insidieux dont personne ne semblait se méfier effrayait le Général. A tel point qu'il avait pris la résolution d'intervenir si les choses tournaient mal, de réunir assez de pouvoir pour être en mesure de freiner une hypothétique frénésie. Il était beaucoup plus simple de rester dans sa réserve mais la tempête qui commençait à gronder s'annonçait trop importante pour qu'il n'envisage pas de rester à l'écart. Après tout, vivre dans une bulle de notes et de partitions ne garantissait aucune invincibilité. Et Sorrente était trop près de voir son idéal parachevé que l'idée que cette attente puisse voler en éclats lui était tout simplement insupportable. Aucune folie décadente, aucun jugement aveugle, aucune décision obtuse ne menacera ce rêve sur lequel il a bâti sa vie.

Il s'en était fait le serment.

Et on avait beau affubler la Sirène de nombres de défauts de façon complètement arbitraire et injuste, on lui reconnaissait au moins ça : Sorrente était un homme de parole.

* * *

- C'est quoi, cette rumeur qui circule sur un mouvement contre Julian ? demanda une Thétis apparemment aussi furieuse que surprise.

Pour toute réponse, Io haussa les épaules, blasé, et cracha le brin d'algue humide qu'il mâchait depuis un moment. Le goût amer était infect mais au moins, il l'aidait à se concentrer sur quelque chose. Autre que ce qui avait rapport à Julian, Isaak et Kanon, bien sûr. Le Scylla grimaça et jeta un regard sur la blonde, qui si on se concentrait bien pouvait se traduire par 'mais cause toujours et tu vas voir, j'ai pas que ça à foutre, mignonne'.

Seulement, il en fallait plus pour impressionner la Naïade. Vivre dans un environnement constitué essentiellement d'hommes, il lui avait fallu s'imposer d'emblée et jouer des coudes pour éviter de se faire marcher dessus. Et Thétis n'était pas femme à rester dans l'ombre et faire silence. Plus jeune, elle n'hésitait pas à déclencher des bagarres pour prouver sa force à ces abrutis de mâles. Combien de fois Dragon des mers ne l'avait-il pas punie, arguant que son comportement était indigne de celui d'une dame ? La fillette avait protesté, au début. Etre une dame ? Pour quoi faire ? Elle ne voulait pas, elle ! Elle voulait être reconnue pour sa force, prouver qu'elle valait autant, voire plus, que tous ces imbéciles qui se prenaient de haut parce qu'ils avaient quelque chose en plus entre les jambes ! Ce à quoi avait répondu le Dragon par un rire à moitié étouffé et une phrase un peu vague.

_« Tu veux que les hommes te respectent ? Tu t'y prends bien mal, dans ce cas. »_

Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris les paroles de l'aîné et peinait encore aujourd'hui à les comprendre. Elle n'était qu'une gamine plongée dans un monde exclusivement viril. Seul Sorrente, avec ses manières douces et policées, avec ses notes et sa voix aérienne, lui apportait quelque réconfort. Même si depuis un certain temps, elle ne s'entendait plus très bien avec le jeune marina. Il n'y avait eu aucune dispute pourtant – ils n'étaient pas faits pour les grandes effusions – plutôt une non-communication qui avait débouché sur une non-compréhension et un éloignement progressif. Cela n'attristait pas la Néréide plus que ça. Elle n'avait jamais réellement apprécié Sorrente et son manque de répondant. Tout au plus était-elle déçue que leur entente – à défaut de pouvoir parler d'amitié – se soit terminée ainsi mais elle était parfaitement intégrée au groupe désormais et les Généraux la considéraient comme l'une des leurs. Même Julian la traitait et lui accordait autant d'importance qu'il le faisait aux autres, bien qu'elle soit quelque peu limitée. Il n'y avait guère que Dragon des Mers que Julian tenait en réelle estime, comportement que Thétis cautionnait parfaitement. N'était-il pas l'aîné parmi les généraux, celui qui les connaissait par cœur, qui avait presque élevé plus de la moitié d'entre eux ? Le respect était, de l'avis de Thétis, la moindre des choses à lui accorder. C'était lui, le véritable chef de meute, quoiqu'en pense tout le reste.

Mais même si elle n'appréciait pas le jeune humain, l'existence même de quelque chose qui irait à son encontre l'insupportait. Car le jeune homme était – en théorie – à leur tête et peu importaient les opinions et les intentions, attaquer – même verbalement – Julian Solo revenait à attaquer tout le Royaume Sous-marin.

Et ce serait manquer à son devoir envers son maître et ses pairs que de laisser passer une telle chose. Aussi attendait-elle la réponse d'Io, droite comme un « I », les bras croisés, vivante incarnation de la dignité bafouée. Le général de Scylla finit par détourner ses yeux et à l'ignorer, hésitant entre soupirer ou rire de sa conduite. Ou encore l'envoyer promener.

- Tu commences à me taper doucement sur les nerfs, Ariel, finit-il par lâcher. Je t'ai déjà dit que je savais rien mis à part que ça concerne Julian, Isaak et Dragon des Mers. Pour plus d'infos, demande à Kassa. Paraît qu'il y est mêlé, lui aussi.

- Il pleuvra ici le jour où j'irais demander une faveur à cette face de hareng défraîchi et tu le sais parfaitement. Si ça concerne Isaak, Dragon des Mers et Julian, il est hors de question que j'aille me renseigner auprès de l'un d'eux. Baian ne sait certainement rien de plus, Krishna doit s'en moquer comme de sa première chaussette et Sorrente…

Elle s'arrêta net dans son élan et soupira de dépit, comme si elle était encore frustrée par la rupture de cette pseudo-amitié qu'elle partageait avec la Sirène. Ce qui amena un très léger soupir à franchir les lèvres du Scylla, hésitant à s'agacer ou à s'amuser de cette histoire. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Sorrente et Thétis formaient un duo assorti et sans communication, leur relation ne pouvait que s'étouffer. Se pourrait-il cependant que la Néréide le regrette ? Ou était-ce l'amertume d'avoir perdu un repère qu'elle avait toujours considéré solide depuis son arrivée au Royaume de Poséidon, la nostalgie d'une enfance perdue ? Thétis avait grandi. Elle n'était plus le petit garçon manqué qui provoquait les garçons à tous prix et finissaient toujours par se bagarrer dans l'eau sale avec eux. Ah ça… Il s'en souvenait de cette petite furie blonde, aux cheveux en bataille, aux genoux couronnés, aux habits déchirés et au sourire un brin fourbe en coin. Même si cette gamine ne manquait pas à Io – ils avaient été loin de s'entendre, étant gamins – il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la retrouver à travers la petite femme qu'elle était devenue. Une femme faite de cette hypocrisie qui n'appartenait qu'aux adultes, une femme désireuse d'oublier la petite fille sauvageonne qu'elle avait été – comme si elle en avait honte, une femme d'à peine quinze ans et qui, à l'instar des autres généraux, s'était vue grandir trop vite, offrant son corps et son âme à une cause qui les dépassaient.

Comme eux tous, elle se voyait profiler un idéal dont elle se faisait l'artisan. Comme eux tous, elle se voyait porter les espoirs de rédemption d'une humanité condamnée. Comme eux tous, elle espérait un monde meilleur, dont Julian était le vecteur.

Et rien ne la mettait plus en colère que de voir cette conception idéalisée, presque utopique, presque chimérique, se faire attaquer – que ce soit verbalement. Io la comprenait. Tant qu'il se demandait pourquoi il ne se mettait pas en colère avec elle. Peut-être parce que Kanon semblait être derrière tout ça… Peut-être.

Mais cela aurait été se chercher des excuses. Io se connaissait. Io se savait opportuniste. Et Io savait qu'il ne bougeait pas, qu'il ne se prononçait sur rien parce que cela ne lui rapporterait rien s'il le faisait. C'était sa politique. Il n'était pas enflammé comme Isaak, comme Julian ou même Sorrente. Il restait les bras croisés, le sourire en soin, observant la situation évoluer et évaluant les risques et bénéfices qu'il pouvait en retirer et choisissait la meilleure voie. Pas celle qui s'accordait sur ses opinions ou ses idées mais celle qui lui profiterait le plus. Il n'était qu'un ignoble profiteur, il le savait et ça ne l'empêchait pas de dormir. Il savait que le moment venu, les chances pour qu'il choisisse de suivre Julian étaient de moindre importance comparées à d'autres. Mais il ne l'avouerait pas, évidemment. Pas devant Thétis. Elle était trop droite, trop fière, trop intègre pour accepter ce genre de comportement de la part d'un de ses pairs. Elle serait déçue. Et autant Io se sentait capable de supporter beaucoup de choses, la déception de Thétis lui semblait soudain bien trop insurmontable. Il préférait faire face à sa colère. Cela lui paraissait bien plus supportable.

Alors, pour la préserver et se préserver un peu lui-même, il avait choisi de se taire.

Et cela, elle finirait par le comprendre.

* * *

Baian se retrouvait trop souvent seul, ces derniers temps. Depuis l'arrivée de Julian, plus personne n'avait de temps pour personne et tout le monde se courait après, pour différentes raisons. Isaak et Julian couraient après Dragon des Mers pour déterminer qui serait digne de lui faire la cour Kassa courait après Isaak, comme un coach assisterait son sportif préféré Sorrente courait après Julian, pour le soutenir et le surveiller à la fois une Thétis presque colérique courait dans tous les sens et Io courait doucement derrière elle pour la rattraper au cas où elle s'effondrerait – c'était en soi déjà un exploit qu'elle ne se soit pas effondrée tout de suite. Krishna ne courait pas et se contentait de suivre les ordres qu'on lui donnait, sans réellement s'impliquer – se jugeant sans doute trop supérieur pour s'occuper des allées et venues de ses collègues et supérieurs.

Et Baian marchait.

Il ne faisait pas assez de bruit pour qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Il n'était pas assez fort ni assez beau pour qu'on murmure sur son passage. Et pas assez laid ni faible pour qu'on lui lance des regards dégoûtés ou simplement haineux. Il n'avait pas de charisme particulier, pas de talent musical exceptionnel, pas de réputation effrayante, pas d'attitude ouvertement hautaine, pas de volonté farouche de s'intégrer, pas de statut de demi-dieu…

L'Hippocampe était quelqu'un de simple, doux, presque trop lisse.

Un peu gamin et blagueur certes, mais c'était là son seul moyen d'attirer l'attention sur lui, quand il en avait besoin. Le reste du temps, il se contentait de parler quand les autres hurlaient, de marcher quand les autres couraient, de sourire quand les autres riaient.

Personne ne le méprisait ou le rejetait. Personne ne l'enviait ou ne l'admirait. Personne ne l'écoutait réellement. On en oubliait de plus en plus sa présence et bientôt, les ombres qui hantaient ses rêves finiraient par le dévorer complètement. Personne ne se souviendrait de lui. C'était dommage. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il n'était que l'Hippocampe, il n'était qu'un des pantins que Julian finirait par briser. C'était triste. C'était ainsi.

Baian continuerait de marcher.

* * *

Bien plus haut, exposé à la colère des vents de l'aquilon et aux rayons glacés de Phébus, un lys trônait sur une couche de glace, au milieu de nulle part. Si les eaux mortes et le vent gémissant pouvaient le raconter, ils diraient que tous les ans, à la même date, un jeune homme aux cheveux de la couleur du soleil couchant et dans un habit de lumière venait déposer cette fleur sur la glace et se recueillait un long moment.

En hommage à un des siens qui a périt noyé sous les eaux, il y a quatre ans.

Camus, Chevalier d'Or du Verseau, ne dira rien. Il se contentera d'ouvrir la lettre qui lui est parvenue de Grèce, marquée du sceau du Pope. Il la lira avant de la déposer et de préparer ses maigres affaires. Demain… il partira pour la Grèce. Demain, il partira se battre. Il sait qu'il n'en reviendra probablement pas.

Mais pour l'heure, demain est encore trop loin…

- _спокойной ночи_, Isaak. (1)

_Chapitre IV - Fin_

_

* * *

_

(1) _Bonne nuit_, en russe.


	5. Chapitre V

**Titre** : Vogue

**Base** : Saint Seiya

**Genre** : Général / Drame

**Crédits** : Masami Kurumada, Toei, etc.

**Rating** : T

**Couples** : Kanon x Isaak, Kanon x Julian

**Avertissements** : Yaoi

**Dédicaces** : Un tout grand merci à mes lecteurs, anonymes ou pas. Savoir que vous lisez me touche beaucoup.

**Résumé** : " Les rêves de grandeur restent à jamais des rêves.. Quand ils ne virent pas au cauchemar. " Yaoi. Ante-Poséidon.

**NdA** : Bordel, il s'est fait attendre, ce chapitre, nondidjû ! Trois mois et demi, je suis une tortue ! Mais bon, j'y suis arrivée.. même si le lièvre m'a dépassée depuis pérpette. Remerciez ma muse despotique qui m'a fait trimer pendant toute une soirée pour vous sortir.. à peu près trois mille mots. Je fais des progrès niveau longueur, mais chacun sait que ce n'est pas la taille qui compte ? ;) En tous cas, me voilà sans plus vraiment d'idée pour le sixième chapitre - que celui qui a dit que j'étais une nouille pour gérer les fics à chapitres lève la main ! Ce qui veut dire que vous allez encore devoir attendre, j'en ai peur. Mais vous commencez à avoir l'habitude, non ? Non ? .. Bon, okay, je me dépêche. TT

En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

Vogue

* * *

_Homme libre, toujours tu chériras la mer !_  
_La mer est ton miroir tu contemples ton âme_  
_Dans le déroulement infini de sa lame_  
_Et ton esprit n'est pas un gouffre moins amer._

_Charles Baudelaire – L'homme et la mer_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre V : Non-dits**

Krishna et Io jouaient à la bataille, dans le silence le plus religieux qui ait jamais existé dans la mémoire des batailles. Ces derniers temps, Dragon des Mers et Isaak semblaient s'être complètement désintéressés de la belote pour se lancer dans un jeu qu'ils devaient trouver bien plus amusants – à savoir une cour qui ressemblait plus à un jeu du chat et de la souris où les rôles s'inversaient constamment, tellement que plus personne n'avait la force de suivre… sauf Kassa, mais bien évidemment, ce dernier ne faisait rien comme tout le monde – et du coup, les deux compères se retrouvaient en manque de joueurs. Ils avaient d'abord pensé à reconstituer une équipe mais ils s'étaient rapidement retrouvés dans une impasse.

Il était hors de question d'inviter Julian. Ces parties de belote étaient leurs seuls moments où ils pouvaient caqueter comme des poules – ou des poules d'eau, c'était selon – en toute liberté et médire sur à peu près tout et n'importe qui – surtout sur n'importe qui. Inutile de dire que Julian était un de ces n'importe qui, et revenait régulièrement d'ailleurs.

Dans cette même catégorie 'ne surtout pas inviter à venir jouer avec nous pour aucune raison que ce soit et même sous la torture', il y avait encore deux autres personnes : à savoir Kassa et, assez curieusement, Sorrente. Le premier parce qu'il avait une chance tout simplement révoltante au jeu, qui faisait qu'il gagnait presque à chaque fois et que c'était tout simplement anti-compétitif de le faire participer à un quelconque jeu – lui-même en était bien conscient. Le second parce qu'il n'y avait rien que Sorrente détestait plus que de s'avancer dans un domaine où il était tout sauf compétent et cela se soldait généralement par des grognements intempestifs au mieux et un blocage complet au pire.

Le reste de leurs compagnons d'armes n'étaient pas aussi catastrophiques mais il y avait à chaque fois un petit quelque chose qui faisait qu'une partie de cartes risquait plus de virer en catastrophe qu'autre chose : Thétis donnait toujours tout à fond et ne supportait pas de perdre – elle piquait une crise de colère à chaque fois Baian n'était pas particulièrement doué mais il était très lent à comprendre. Dragon des mers et Isaak étaient à peu près les seuls éléments potables mais ils étaient trop accaparés l'un par l'autre pour l'instant. Il y avait éventuellement les marinas de classe inférieure mais ceux-ci avaient leurs petits groupes d'habitués et étaient pour la plupart trop effrayés pour oser regarder un général, alors ne parlons pas de jouer avec plusieurs d'entre eux.

Cela les laissait tous les deux, avec leur paquet de cartes. Autant dire, beaucoup d'ennui en perspective.

- J'en ai marre, lâcha Io pour la énième fois, alors qu'il raflait un valet grâce à son as de trèfles.

- Tu n'as pas envie de changer de disque ? soupira Krishna en déposant une nouvelle carte – un quatre de pique, sûr qu'il allait se le faire avaler celui-là aussi.

- Tu sais quoi, Krishna ? répondit vertement Io, en déposant un neuf de carreau, empochant ainsi le quatre – comme ils l'avaient tout deux pronostiqués. Je m'ennuie comme un rat mort à faire cette bataille qui n'en finit pas avec toi. Certes, je m'ennuierais encore plus si je ne le faisais pas mais le fait est que je m'ennuie encore. Alors, laisse-moi le droit de l'exprimer à haute voix sinon je vais mourir complètement d'ennui et t'auras ma mort sur la conscience.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, constata le Général de Chrysaor en déposant le reste de son paquet, dans une attitude ouverte de forfait. Et tout cela ne mène à rien, vu que tu t'ennuies quand même. Du coup, je préfère passer du temps à faire quelque chose qui ne m'ennuiera pas, moi.

- Et tu m'abandonnes dans ma détresse ? demanda le Scylla, dans une attitude ouvertement choquée. A prendre au second degré, bien sûr. Io ne connaissait pratiquement que ce degré là. Krishna se releva en soupirant, sans montrer le moindre signe de remords. Pourquoi en montrerait-il, d'ailleurs ? Il était inutile, ici, à perdre aux cartes et à écouter se lamenter son pair. Autant passer son temps à faire autre chose qui serait profitable à plus de monde, un entraînement ou une ronde, un tour parmi les marinas ordinaires pour vérifier si tout allait bien… Hautement plus utile que de supporter les soupirs plaintifs d'Io. Et plus reposant, cela allait de soi. Avec un haussement d'épaule, Krishna adressa un salut à son collègue et s'éloigna, le regard d'Io fixé sur lui jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette soit hors de portée.

Le Général de Scylla soupira. Il se savait insupportable mais qu'y pouvait-il ? L'ambiance s'était dégradée depuis quelques jours et tout le monde semblait perdu dans son monde plein de nuages noirs. Il ne faisait pas exception à la règle non plus, seulement lui préférait exprimer son malaise à haute voix. Tant pis si ça dérangeait ou agaçait. Rebattant les cartes, Io les disposa sur la table à la façon d'un solitaire. C'n'était pas plus glorieux mais au moins, ça lui évitait d'avoir à contempler les poissons qui nageaient tranquillement aux alentours, sans autre souci que de remplir leur ventre et de ne pas se faire dévorer par un plus gros poisson à leur tour.

C'était vraiment trop simple, la vie d'un poisson.

* * *

- Est-ce que tu comptes me dire ce qui t'arrive ? demanda un Kassa à la mine indifférente, devant un Dragon des mers apparemment bien remonté. Lequel se contenta de lui lancer un regard plus noir que les abysses les plus profondes et continua de faire les cent pas sur un rythme rageur, ses cheveux flottant derrière lui comme une auréole bleuâtre et désordonnée.

Kassa soupira et décroisa les jambes, histoire de les dégourdir un peu. Le Dragon des mers n'était pas déjà quelqu'un de facile à vivre en ce moment mais depuis quelques jours, il était tout simplement inapprochable. Même Julian s'était vu renvoyer des regards furibonds et des répliques monosyllabiques, presque toutes agrémentées d'un grommellement particulièrement charmant. D'ailleurs, l'humeur massacrante de Kanon avait eu des répercussions sur tout le Domaine sous-marin : tout le monde tendait à afficher le même air contrarié qu'affichait le Dragon. Il n'y avait guère que Baian et Krishna pour rester relativement égaux à eux-mêmes : Krishna qui considérait cela comme un exercice pour travailler une attitude stoïque qui pourrait se révéler bien utile par la suite et Baian parce que rien ne semblait vouloir entamer la bonne humeur de l'Hippocampe – ce qui était certainement sa qualité la plus évidente mais qui avait tendance à être un poil agaçante. De fait, le pauvre Baian n'avait récolté que réparties coléreuses et regards furieux de la part de tout ceux qui avaient le malheur de le croiser. Il avait fini par comprendre et évitait de se montrer en public depuis. Mais si le cas de Baian avait touché la corde inquiète du Lyumnades, il avait dû bien vite se pencher sur Isaak.

Le Kraken et Julian semblaient avoir eu un accrochage – de quoi retournait-il exactement, personne ne le savait – et depuis, les deux semblaient enfermés dans un mutisme imperméable. Il avait bien essayé de parler à son cadet mais rien n'y faisait : Isaak s'était fermé comme une huître. Inutile de dire que cela avait de quoi inquiéter le Général des Lyumnades qui s'était promis de découvrir le nœud du problème – c'était-à-dire découvrir pourquoi le Général du Dragon des Mers semblait en l'espace de quelques jours s'être fâché avec le monde entier.

En plus, Kassa avait horreur des huîtres. C'était beaucoup trop salé, encore plus laiteux – inutile de dire que la salamandre abhorrait le lait pareillement – et en plus, on risquait de tomber sur une perle, de s'étouffer et de se retrouver prématurément chez Hadès.

Si ça, c'était pas une façon de mourir complètement débile…

Voilà pourquoi il était là, assis sur son rocher depuis quelques heures, à regarder son aîné faire les cent pas et à essayer de lui arracher autre chose que des regards assassins ou des grognements intempestifs. Seulement, tout le monde avait ses limites et celles de la salamandre se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Bien. Autant tester une autre approche avant de n'exploser et de vraiment faire une bêtise…

- Kanon ! appela-t-il soudainement, goûtant la saveur âcre de ce prénom qu'il utilisait trop peu souvent.

L'effet fut immédiat et ledit Kanon releva la tête vers son pair, pris par surprise. Un moment de flottement subsista entre eux avant que l'aîné ne fronce les sourcils, la surprise laissant place à l'agacement, et ne finisse par prendre la parole. Bon, cela ressemblait plus au sifflement d'un chat furieux mais au moins, il y avait du progrès.

- Que veux-tu, à la fin ? Cela ne te ressemble pas de te préoccuper de mon humeur ainsi.

- Que ta modeste petite personne se rassure, répliqua les Lyumnades avec un léger rictus, je ne fais pas ça pour toi. Il y en a d'autres qui souffrent de ton humeur, figure-toi, et je commence à en avoir assez.

- D'autres, tu dis ? ricana le Dragon, d'un air mauvais. Tu parles de ces mêmes personnes qui te détestent et à qui tu ne prêtes même pas attention en temps normal ? Ou alors… Non, tu parles d'Isaak, je parie. Tss. J'n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois attaché à ce gosse. C'est qu'un gamin !

- Et c'est toi qui parle ? Tu le laisses se jeter dans tes bras ! Tu as refusé les avances d'Io pour je-ne-sais quelles raisons et voilà que tu laisses faire ce gamin qui a la moitié de ton âge… Comme tu dis, c'est qu'un gamin !

- C'est divertissant, rétorqua le Dragon, avec une moue purement écœurante. Tout autant que de voir le Domaine s'affoler et se monter les uns contre les autres parce qu'il paraîtrait qu'une faction dissidente veut détrôner Julian. Tu devrais en rire, au lieu de t'inquiéter.

Kassa resta interloqué pendant un moment avant de parvenir à articuler, partagé entre la colère et le doute.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une belle ordure.

- Parce que tu te crois mieux, peut-être ? cracha Kanon, dont l'agressivité semblait soudain avoir redoublé d'intensité. Quoi, parce qu'une fois dans ta misérable vie, tu as décidé d'être aimable avec une personne, tu peux te prendre pour un modèle et te permettre de juger les gens comme tu le fais ? Tu peux te planquer derrière tout ce que tu veux, ça ne changera jamais le fait que, de nous deux, c'est toi le pire !

- Me planquer ? répéta son vis-à-vis, les yeux plissés en deux fentes où se reflétaient quelques lueurs mauvaises. Qui se planque derrière une attitude affectée, une popularité creuse ? Qui laisse Isaak se jeter à sa tête tout en faisant du plat à Julian ? Tes paroles sont belles en surface mais aussi traîtres que le poison d'un serpent. N'est-ce pas ce que tu es, finalement ? La trahison, c'est dans ta nature. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment tu manipules les autres pour parvenir à tes fins obscures. Non, attends, j'ai mieux… il suffit de plonger dans ton passé et de remonter treize ans en arrière…

Le rictus qui dévoilait les dents du Lyumnades respirait l'envie de renvoyer la balle au centuple, d'infliger à celui qui se tenait en face toute la souffrance possible, en versant allègrement de l'huile sur un feu qui grondait encore. Malheureusement pour tous ceux qui se retrouvaient un jour en face de lui, Kassa prenait un malin plaisir à jouer à ce jeu, auquel ses facultés psychiques lui garantissaient une victoire assurée d'avance.

La preuve, le visage de Kanon s'était soudain fait plus pâle qu'un ciel matinal et, avec un minimum d'attention, il n'était pas très difficile de voir ses muscles se crisper sous la colère froide qui venait de se réveiller, conjuguée à l'effort de prendre sur lui et de faire comme s'il pouvait passer outre la provocation.

« Pauvre naïf. » pensa avec une joie malsaine la salamandre, qui profita de l'occasion pour s'engouffrer dans la faille, telle la pointe d'une flèche dirigée en plein vers le cœur. L'occasion était trop belle et il était bien trop proche de son but pour même songer à s'arrêter. Esquissant une moue un brin joueuse, le cadet fixa son aîné, satisfait de voir la rage pulser contre ses tempes.

- Treize ans… Cela fait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? T'en souviens-tu encore, seulement ? Je ne serais pas surpris du contraire… Après tout, tu as quantité d'autres choses importantes à penser. Mais je peux toujours te rafraîchir la mémoire, si tu le veux…

- Kassa. Arrête-toi, tout de suite… gronda dangereusement un Dragon au bord de l'explosion en guise d'avertissement, lequel fut purement et simplement ignoré par son pair.

- Ah, tu t'en souviens donc ? Mais de quoi, précisément ? Rappelle-moi… Les mots, les coups, la douleur ? Les insultes, la colère, une silhouette qui s'éloigne ? Parle-moi, Kanon, dis-moi ce que ça fait de se sentir trahi par le seul être qu'il nous reste au monde ? Raconte-moi, Dragon des Mers, parle-moi encore du Cap Sounion et de la marée montante…

- **TA GUEULE !**

L'explosion, enfin.

Le poing droit du Dragon des mers heurta sa joue avec une violence inouïe, accompagnée dans les secondes qui suivirent d'un horrible craquement. Déséquilibré sous la force du coup, Kassa fut projeté à bas de son rocher, son côté gauche chutant sur le col dur avec autant de violence que le coup qu'il lui avait été porté. A peine étouffa-t-il un gémissement de douleur. Il était un général, après tout et ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'était pas préparé à ce genre d'explosion. Tout était violence chez Kanon, du moins dans les sentiments et dans l'expression de ceux-ci.

Et le meilleur moyen de calmer la tempête était de rester un roc sous son ire et d'attendre qu'elle épuise ses ressources.

Avec une moue satisfaite, Kassa se releva et se prit un autre direct du gauche dans la mâchoire, qui l'envoya reculer de quelques mètres. Kanon ne l'avait pas frappé alors qu'il était au sol. Peut-être à cause d'une quelconque morale tordue qui voulût que l'on ne frappe les adversaires à terre que dans le but de les achever. Et malgré sa colère aveugle qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer, le Premier des Généraux était conscient de ses désirs et de sa volonté.

Il ne voulait pas tuer. Frapper, griffer, lacérer, mordre, déchirer… mais pas tuer. Juste faire du mal. Faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que l'autre implore son pardon. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ravale ses paroles.

Causer autant de souffrance qu'il en avait reçue.

Avec un grondement de rage bloqué au fond de la gorge, il se jeta sur Kassa, les mains tendues en avant. Lequel s'était déjà remis et attendait le Dragon des Mers de pied ferme, griffes et dents sorties et prêt à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

S'il n'y avait que ce langage là qu'il comprenait…

* * *

Ce fut seulement une toux gênée qui sortit Io de sa partie. Levant un œil agacé vers l'importun qui osait venir le déranger – oui, bon, ce n'était pas comme si cette partie était plus intéressante que les six autres qu'il venait de jouer mais tout de même – il constata avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de Thétis. Une Thétis au regard un peu fuyant, qui se triturait les mains nerveusement mais sans doute possible, il s'agissait bien de la néréide, habillée de vieux vêtements un peu rongés par les ans et définitivement peu féminins. Pour le coup, elle ressemblait plus au garçon manqué qu'il avait toujours connu et même s'il était toujours en colère contre elle, il ne put empêcher un micro sourire narquois de s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Reportant les yeux sur sa partie, il marmonna d'un air peu sympathique :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ?

Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis qu'il l'avait envoyé plus ou moins sur les algues et il s'en satisfaisait très bien ainsi. Même si, apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas pour elle puisqu'elle était venue le trouver. Passant une main un peu tremblante dans ses cheveux, elle se mordilla les lèvres et demanda, avec une hésitation qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

- Je… je peux m'asseoir ?

Toujours sans la regarder, Io leva un sourcil et posa une nouvelle carte pour faire avancer sa partie, avant de répondre :

- La mer est à tous les hommes libres.

Lèvres serrées, la jeune femme s'assit en face du Général, lequel ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers elle. Marqua un temps d'arrêt en apercevant sa mauvaise mine et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle semblait sortie d'une bataille avec des poissons-chats furieux – et par les sept mers, ce que ces bestioles pouvaient être des plaies ! Mais là n'était pas le sujet… Il était sur le point de lui demander la raison de sa présence quand il se rappela qu'il la trouvait insupportable et qu'il était agacé contre elle. Io haussa donc les épaules et continua à placer ses cartes, sous les yeux un peu embués de la Néréide silencieuse.

Le silence aurait pu perdurer encore si la bonne fée qui s'était penchée sur le berceau du Général de Scylla avait eu la présence d'esprit de lui attribuer la patience comme vertu – et non, le fait qu'elle sorte d'une fête et qu'elle soit grise _(1)_ comme l'âne de la chanson n'était pas une excuse. Io en eut rapidement assez après cinq bonnes minutes de jeu et finit par se relever, faisant voler quelques cartes au passage.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, encore ? cria le Scylla, excédé. Tu crois que tu peux t'énerver contre moi pour quelque chose dont je ne suis même pas responsable et puis te pointer comme une algue fraîche, en faisant comme si de rien n'était, sans même prendre la peine de te trouver une excuse ? Tu m'énerves ! Si tu crois que je vais te passer tous tes caprices…

- Est-ce que tu me détestes, alors ? demanda soudain la jeune femme, qui n'avait visiblement rien écouté de ce que venait de lui dire son vis-à-vis.

La question coupa court à toute invective de la part du Scylla qui ne trouvera de mieux à redire que :

- Mais c'est quoi, ton problème ?

Cruel manque de tact. Le regard de la Néréide s'endurcit et elle se leva d'un bond, soudain furieuse. Io ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand les yeux soudainement rouges de la jeune fille le surprirent. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Thétis pleurer depuis des années. Même lorsqu'elle s'était cassée la jambe en tombant d'un rocher, même lorsque Krishna lui avait presque cassé le poignet lors d'un entraînement… Alors que là, elle semblait prête à craquer. Ne pouvant tout à fait réprimer une inquiétude qui allait croissante, le jeune homme resta paralysé, ne sachant plus très bien quelle démarche adopter. Nouvelle erreur dont Thétis profita pour hurler, secouant ses beaux cheveux dans tous les sens.

- C'est toi qui a un problème, on dirait bien ! Parfait ! Je ne veux plus jamais te reparler !

Avant de partir en courant de là dans la direction d'où elle était venue, laissant un Io sous le choc reprendre ses esprits, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette féminine qui s'éloignait de plus en plus.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, à celle-là ?

* * *

- Mais c'est que tu m'as démonté le poignet, espèce d'enflure ! fit remarquer un Kassa hilare, allongé de tout son long dans le sable, à un Kanon tout aussi souriant qui avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule de la salamandre, perpendiculaire à ce dernier.

- Parle pour toi, huître sans cervelle – et chacun sait maintenant que Kassa détestait ces trucs-là – rétorqua le Dragon des mers entre deux éclats de rire. Tu m'as lacéré le visage ! De quoi j'ai l'air maintenant, dis-moi ?

- D'un beau pirate qui aura récolté quelques cicatrices dans une bataille épique quelconque. Te manque plus que le sabre, la jambe de bois et le bandeau sur l'œil. Alors arrête de te plaindre, va ! T'aurais pu avoir ma gueule ! fit le Général des Lyumnades en frottant affectueusement le sommet du crâne de son compagnon.

Lequel perdit son sourire et se redressa sur un coude pour observer le faciès blafard et hideux de son compagnon d'armes. Il retraça pensivement le contour de la joue, arrachant un haussement de sourcils à Kassa. Il était rare de voir Kanon si perdu dans ses pensées… et ses pensées ne tournaient en général autour que d'une seule et même personne, dont le souvenir était douloureux à raviver.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?

Le Premier Général leva sur son pair un regard un peu perdu avant de baisser les yeux et de finir par lâcher, après deux soupirs et un grognement à moitié convaincant.

- En ce moment, beaucoup de Chevaliers repartent pour le Sanctuaire. Ils se rassemblent. Je crois… Je crois qu'il se prépare à combattre Athéna. Et… Je sais que c'est une bonne chose mais… j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Kassa serra les lèvres et se releva pour venir entourer Kanon dans ses bras et le serrer légèrement contre sa poitrine. Lequel ne protesta même pas. Il n'en avait plus l'envie ni la force. Et puis, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un dans cette bulle au fond de l'océan à qui il n'avait que la moitié des choses à expliquer et à qui il pouvait se remettre, c'était bien Kassa des Lyumnades. Fermant les yeux, Kanon se laissa aller un moment avant d'à nouveau élever la voix pour demander.

- Kassa ? Tu veux bien me rendre un service ?

- C'est déjà fait, lui répondit une voix complètement différente de celle du polymorphe.

Kanon soupira et leva une main pour la perdre dans la masse des cheveux du jeune homme qui le tenait à moitié contre son cœur. Lequel eut un sourire débordant d'affection et serra la main curieuse dans la sienne – bronzée par le soleil mais toujours étonnamment douce. Sous la caresse tendre, Les yeux verts de Kanon finirent par s'ouvrir et rencontrer leurs semblables qui le regardaient avec une douceur non-feinte. Le Général ne put retenir un sourire éclatant à la vue des yeux émeraude dont il se souvenait toujours avec la même précision – bien qui s'il savait pertinemment que le visage au-dessus de lui n'était qu'une illusion qui disparaîtrait dès qu'il fermerait à nouveau les yeux.

Alors, il garda les yeux ouverts et contempla ces traits tellement familiers dont il aurait pu décrire chaque détail pendant des heures entières.

- Je suis désolé, Saga.

- Je sais, Kanon, lui répondit la voix de son frère, aussi chaleureuse que dans ses souvenirs. Mais tout ira bien, je te promets. Ferme les yeux, maintenant.

Pour toute réponse, Kanon lança un sourire un peu brumeux à l'image de son frère et referma les yeux, tout simplement heureux de sentir les mains si douces de son jumeau lui masser doucement les tempes pour le détendre. Il pouvait presque voir le sourire s'agrandir sur les lèvres de Saga – il avait toujours été plus souriant.

Désireux de contempler à nouveau ce sourire, Kanon ouvrit les yeux. Croisa le regard attristé et perçant de Kassa, qui continuait à lui masser les tempes avec douceur. Referma les yeux sans faire attention à la larme tiède qui s'échappa de la prison de cils pour dégringoler le long de sa joue.

Le rêve était fini.

- Merci, Kassa. Merci pour tout.

_Chapitre V - Fin_

* * *

_(1)_ Pour info, le titre de la chanson est " _Le Petit Âne Gris_ " Mièvre et triste à faire pleurer une pierre.


	6. Chapitre VI

**Titre** : Vogue

**Base** : Saint Seiya

**Genre** : Général / Drame

**Crédits** : Masami Kurumada, Toei, etc.

**Rating** : T

**Couples** : Kanon x Isaak, Kanon x Julian

**Avertissements** : Yaoi

**Dédicaces** : Un énorme merci plein de petits cœurs roses et rouges à Andromède, dont les conseils m'ont bien éclairée sur le coup.

**Résumé** : " Les rêves de grandeur restent à jamais des rêves.. Quand ils ne virent pas au cauchemar. " Yaoi. Ante-Poséidon.

**NdA** : Oh, Christ. Même moi, j'ai du mal à en croire mes yeux. Un chapitre de Vogue posté si vite ? L'apocalypse est proche, mes amis, Cortex va bientôt dominer le monde.. A moins que ce ne soit un début d'entente avec ma muse ? On y croit, on y croit.. ou pas ! C'est que c'est capricieux, ces bestioles. :) Sinon, pour le chapitre, j'espère comme d'habitude qu'il vous plaira malgré les sentiments mitigés qu'il m'inspire. Et pour la suite.. j'aimerais me consacrer à un nouvel One-Shot pendant le temps libre que j'aurais pendant les vacances; du coup, j'ignore si je serais motivée pour le Chapitre VII. On verra ! :o

Bonne lecture à tous ;)

* * *

Vogue

* * *

**Chapitre VI : Identité**

Julian flottait.

Il flottait dans une immensité liquide, de couleur bleuâtre et argentée, à moitié conscient de ce qu'il était et d'où il se trouvait. Il ne devinait aucune présence d'air autour de lui et pourtant, il arrivait à respirer, inhalant et exhalant le liquide tiède dans lequel il baignait. C'était une sensation rassurante, que cette chaleur. Et étrangement familière. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa porter par le mouvement qu'il sentait sous lui, toute pensée consciente s'effaçant peu à peu devant cette sensation de plénitude qu'il ressentait. Était-ce un rêve ? Ou bien, était-il réellement en train de flotter dans cette eau vierge, qu'il sentait l'entourer comme une mère protectrice protège son enfant qui vient de naître, comme une épouse aimante serre son mari contre son giron ?

- N'aie pas peur, mon Prince, lui souffla-t-elle, d'une voix basse et chaleureuse. Protectrice. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait ainsi mais il avait l'impression de connaître cette voix depuis toujours.

« _Je n'ai pas peur._ » pensa Julian et c'était la vérité. Comment avoir peur alors qu'il sentait cette chaleur maternelle l'entourer, s'infiltrer dans ses poumons, se glisser dans les pores de sa peau, imbiber les mèches de ses cheveux, avec lenteur mais sans jamais être envahissante, sans jamais s'imposer. Ce n'était pas son but. C'était à lui de l'accepter comme elle l'avait accepté, il y a bien longtemps, quand il n'était encore qu'un petit prince perdu sur Terre. Tout cela était si loin désormais… Il avait fait du chemin, son si merveilleux enfant. Quoique pas encore… Pas tout à fait son enfant. Mais elle pouvait remédier à ça. Elle était là pour ça.

Et il l'acceptait, comme la femme qu'il a trop longtemps attendue, comme la mère invisible dont il ne pouvait que deviner la présence. Avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui, elle le serra plus fortement contre elle, sans précipitation aucune.

Et Julian se perdait en elle, guidé par un instinct plus fort que lui, perdant progressivement conscience de ses membres matériels pour ne plus se focaliser que sur sa compagne, sur lui qu'il sentait devenir elle progressivement. A la voix douce de la mer mouvante se mêla bientôt celle plus grave mais tout aussi profonde du Dieu des Océans, qui lui susurra des mots tout aussi rassurants à l'oreille jusqu'à ce que les deux voix qui résonnaient à ses oreilles ne fassent plus qu'un seul et même appel qui trouvait écho dans les tréfonds même de son âme.

« _Je n'ai pas peur._ » pensa à nouveau Julian.

Même s'il trouvait que la présence autour de lui se resserrait un peu trop, le collait trop à la peau. Même s'il n'arrivait plus à faire la différence entre ce qui était lui et ce qui était cette eau qui se faisait progressivement étouffante. Etait-ce un bosquet de coraux ou ses cheveux qu'il sentait flotter juste au-dessus de lui ? Était-ce ses bras ou un banc de poissons qui venait de frôler son côté ? Était-ce ses yeux ou des courants d'eau salée qu'il peinait à ouvrir ?

- N'aie pas peur, cher enfant, mon Prince tant aimé, feula la mer autour de lui, employant un ton qui se voulait apaisant, comme si elle avait senti son malaise et qu'elle voulait le prendre sur elle.

« _Je n'ai pas peur._ » se répéta Julian.

Mais ce n'était plus aussi vrai.

Et, alors qu'il essayait de maintenir un calme apparent, alors qu'il se sentait bouillonner de l'intérieur au fur et à mesure que l'eau autour de lui l'envahissait et devenait intruse, il réalisa qu'il avait peur de cette masse terrifiante qui pouvait aisément le réduire en poussière de sable s'il lui en prenait l'envie. Et, sans doute pour la première fois de toute sa vie de mortel, il perçut quelque chose au-delà de l'amour dont elle l'enveloppait, quelque chose dont il n'avait pas eu conscience jusque là.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'identifier le « quelque chose » ni même de confirmer cette impression que le souffle lui manqua et l'étreinte se fit vorace, pressante, étouffante même. Par réflexe, Julian inspira profondément mais le liquide nourricier semblait s'être changé en poison et la voix rassurante, voire maternelle, s'était faite urgente, exigeante, vibrante d'une colère mal dissimulée. Comme une mère qui a épuisé ses réserves de patience envers un enfant particulièrement difficile.

- Non, n'essaie pas de fuir ! Nous y sommes presque… Laisse-toi faire, laisse-toi faire !

« _Non ! Lâche-moi, lâche-moi !_ » hurla mentalement Julian, au bord de la panique Avec une force dont il ne s'était pas cru capable, il se débattit pour tenter de la repousser, pour échapper à l'étau dans lequel elle l'enserrait et où il étouffait petit à petit. Il l'entendit encore le supplier de se laisser faire, il entendit la voix grave et tout aussi urgente de Poséidon se joindre à la sienne mais leurs paroles ne le touchèrent pas. Il ne voulait pas les écouter ! Il ne voulait pas se laisser faire ! Il voulait juste que tout s'arrête ! Il voulait juste… DE l'AIR !

Et, tout aussi brusquement que cela avait commencé, tout s'arrêta et il n'y eut plus qu'un homme se débattant dans ses draps, luttant pour retrouver le souffle qui l'avait déserté.

Julian inspira une goulée d'air humide, si fort qu'il laissa échapper une quinte de toux. Attendit que sa respiration soit calme pour ouvrir les yeux et regarder autour de lui, tremblant. Le décor familier de la chambre qu'il occupait au Royaume sous-marin, encore plongée dans une semi-obscurité, acheva de le rassurer. Portant ses mains à son front, il appuya longuement, sentant les battements de son cœur diminuer petit à petit. Tout cela n'avait-il été qu'un rêve ? L'étreinte douce puis oppressante, les voix qui semblaient encore murmurer à ses oreilles… cela avait eu l'air si réel, pourtant.

Il se souvenait avoir eu peur. Il avait eu peur de sa plus vieille amie, peur de se perdre complètement en elle, peur de devenir elle et de s'oublier, de ne plus pouvoir se retrouver. Il avait eu peur de ce qu'il avait vu en elle, de ce visage effrayant qu'elle lui avait montré et qu'il ignorait qu'elle possédait. Il avait eu peur de ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire, de ce qu'ils pouvaient lui faire. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était né, il avait eu peur de la mer.

Toujours recroquevillé entre ses draps de satin, le corps secoué de tremblements incontrôlables, Julian Solo s'autorisa à pleurer

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ta main ? demanda le Kraken, curieux, à un Kassa qui ne pouvait entièrement cacher l'éclat de satisfaction qui brillait dans ses yeux. Pas seulement la satisfaction d'avoir amené Kanon à se confier, soulageant un peu le fardeau que le Dragon avait voulu prendre sur lui, mais celle également d'avoir sorti le jeune Finlandais du marasme dans lequel il s'était plongé depuis que Julian et lui s'étaient mutuellement accusés d'être la cause de l'humeur massacrante de l'homme après lequel ils couraient tous les deux. Il ne s'était pas épanché là-dessus, aussi la salamandre n'avait-elle pas insisté mais ce dernier était content de lui.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme si cela changeait grand-chose à l'expression du Général des Lyumnades, qui restait neutre pour la plupart du temps et se figeait en un masque plutôt effrayant quand ce dernier était en colère, troublé ou qu'une émotion négative. Mais il veillait à ne jamais montrer de signe visible de contentement ou de joie. Isaak ne se souvenait même pas de l'avoir vu sourire – les rares rictus que ses lèvres formaient ne comptant pas – mais il n'en avait sans doute pas besoin. Les yeux de Kassa parlaient pour lui et révélaient parfois bien plus que ce que ce dernier voulait bien dire. Ledit Kassa haussa un sourcil et lui répondit avec un air un brin amusé.

- Trois fois rien.

- Trois fois rien avec Dragon des mers, je suppose ? redemanda le Finlandais, qui se surpris soudain à contempler le rocher juste à côté de celui contre lequel il était assis, sans avoir l'air d'y toucher.

- Tu supposes, tu supposes… grogna un peu la salamandre, une moue boudeuse tordant ses lèvres. C'aurait très bien pu être au lit avec une fille particulièrement sauvage, tu sais. Elles n'ont pas l'air quand on y regarde mais un type qui peut se transformer en à peu près n'importe qui, c'est leur fantasme ultime. Elles n'ont qu'à demander, je prends telle apparence et hop ! Le tour est joué et la demoiselle est comblée.

- C'était avec une fille, alors ? questionna Isaak, avec un sourcil dubitatif haussé en prime.

Kassa répondit par un sourire torve.

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais te le dire, crevette. Ah ! Reviens quand t'auras des poils.

- Eh, pour qui tu me prends ? J'ai des poils, je te signale ! s'offusqua le Kraken, soudain écarlate, ce qui jurait horriblement avec ses cheveux.

- Vraiment ? Je demande à voir où !

Kassa grimaça et passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux verts du jeune homme. Lequel soupira de contentement. Le Général des Lyumnades était bien le seul avec lequel il ne ressentait pas le besoin de se battre, dans la bouche duquel les surnoms ne sonnaient pas comme des insultes mais comme autant de marques d'affection. Isaak s'était rapproché de lui par intérêt, pour essayer d'atteindre l'intouchable Dragon des Mers, sujet sur lequel Kassa semblait en savoir plus long que n'importe qui, mais à présent, il devait avouer que la compagnie de la salamandre n'était pas si désagréable qu'il l'aurait d'abord cru. Comment aurait-il pu croire que quelqu'un d'aussi hideux et détesté puisse se révéler si attentionné ? Il ne poussait pas jusqu'à chaleureux mais la personnalité de Kassa était beaucoup plus belle qu'il n'aurait pu le penser. Peut-être son faciès entretenait-il une partie du rejet des autres. Après tout, les humains étaient des êtres sensibles à la beauté. Les laideurs qui dérangeaient, on s'en débarrassait si on le pouvait.

Tout devait être beau, parfait, bien ordonné et pas de place pour ceux qui restaient. La vie était injuste.

Mais un détail fit soudain tiquer le jeune marina. Un détail si énorme, si évident qu'il se frappa mentalement pour être passé à côté. Kassa était peut-être affreux mais il pouvait arranger ça, lui ! Après tout, il était un polymorphe ! Alors…

- Kassa ? appela le Finlandais, légèrement troublé par l'évidence qui venait de lui tomber sur le coin du nez. Pourquoi tu ne changes pas…

- …d'apparence ? coupa la salamandre, avec un l'air blasé de celui qui s'attendait à ce qu'il pose cette question. Pourquoi je garde cette face de hareng défraîchi qui repousse tout le monde ? A ton avis, crevette ?

Le Kraken regarda son pair. Pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils. Quelles raisons avait-on de rester si laid quand on avait le pouvoir de changer cela, justement ? Lui, il n'hésiterait pas ! Le Kraken retourna la question dans son esprit avant de finir par hausser les épaules.

- Je n'sais pas. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Kassa posa sa main sur le haut de la touffe verte désordonnée qui servait de cheveux à son jeune part et l'ébouriffa copieusement, avant de soupirer derechef.

- Je peux lire dans les esprits des gens pour trouver leur faiblesse. Je peux prendre l'apparence des personnes qu'ils aiment le plus et en profiter pour les assassiner. C'est peut-être lâche, pour reprendre Sorrente, mais c'est efficace. Je connais des choses à propos de certaines personnes, des choses dont je doute qu'elles soupçonnent l'existence. Ajoute à cela que je suis quelqu'un de calculateur et que je n'hésite pas à manipuler les gens pour parvenir à mes fins. Je pourrais me transformer en Dragon des Mers et profiter de Julian ou même de toi, si je le voulais. Est-ce que ça te donne envie de me fréquenter, Isaak du Kraken ?

Comment ne pas le croire quand on lisait le sérieux sur son visage ? Comment le croire quand on voyait le sourire dans ses yeux ? Isaak cligna des yeux. Secoua légèrement la tête pour se reprendre.

- Mais… tu as des qualités qui…

- Dont le monde se fiche pas mal, coupa Kassa, soudain tranchant comme du rasoir. On les évoquera à mon enterrement, si j'ai droit à une cérémonie, mais à part ça, personne n'aura envie de les connaître, ces foutues qualités ! Dis-moi, Isaak, qu'est-ce que cela te ferait si tu apprenais que quelqu'un que tu considères comme un ami n'est pas ce que tu crois qu'il est ?

- Mais, tu… ! tenta de protester le plus jeune, vite coupé par le regard intense de la salamandre. Il le fixa un moment avant de répondre, du bout des lèvres.

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Je serais en colère, probablement mais…

- Mais rien du tout, bigorneau. Ce que tu vois, c'est ce que je suis. Et pas une image édulcorée qui tenterait de cacher quelque chose de trop sombre au plus profond de lui-même. J'ai décidé d'être honnête, avec les autres et avec moi-même. J'ai décidé d'assumer ce côté sombre qu'il y a en moi. Et crois-moi, p'tite crevette, c'est bien mieux comme ça.

Isaak laissa passer un silence. Il ignorait que son compagnon d'armes puisse faire preuve d'une telle sagesse mais ce qu'il entendait, les paroles emplies d'une vérité qui semblait traverser les âges le ramenaient loin en arrière. Sur les plaines enneigées de Sibérie. Et il comprit enfin ce qui l'avait attiré au départ chez Kassa, en plus de cette soif d'approcher le Dragon des Mers. C'était cette lointaine ressemblance avec son Maître Camus. L'expression de celui qui sait des choses mais qui ne s'en vante pas, cette sagesse qui pointait parfois dans ces paroles et ce masque de froideur, cette distance que tous deux mettaient entre eux et le monde.

Invoquant à lui le souvenir qu'il avait de son ancien Maître, Isaak demanda doucement :

- Kassa, tu vois l'homme dans mon esprit ?

Kassa posa son regard sur le jeune Finlandais qui le fixait du regard, une lumière nouvelle dans les yeux, et vit l'homme à l'allure noble et aux cheveux couleur du soleil levant auquel son jeune protégé pensait avec une chaleur qui lui était inhabituelle.

- Oui, je le vois. Qui est-ce ?

Il aurait pu aller chercher l'information lui-même mais il sentait que c'était important pour Isaak. Alors, il attendit que ce dernier lui réponde – ce qui ne tarda pas – et ce fut sur un ton si doux, si empreint de nostalgie que le plus vieux s'en sentit drôlement ému.

- C'est un homme qui m'a appris énormément et que je respecte beaucoup. Je trouve que tu lui ressembles.

Kassa ne répondit rien. A la place, il fit la chose la plus étrange qu'Isaak l'ait jamais vu faire : il sourit. Pas avec les lèvres, non, mais avec les yeux, ses yeux blancs qui semblaient refléter quelque chose de plus profond. Ce n'était pas un vrai sourire mais c'était quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait.

Et c'était infiniment mieux que tous les « merci » qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

* * *

- Kanon !

Etouffant un juron, l'intéressé tourna un regard furieux vers l'imprudent qui avait osé hurler son prénom dans tout le Domaine Sous-marin. Encore heureux que personne d'important n'était dans les parages, tiens. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'une autre personne prenne connaissance de son nom, ici bas. Deux, c'était suffisamment. Voire trop. Kassa, bien sûr, l'avait su en même temps que le reste et Io… par coup de chance. D'ailleurs, c'était bien le jeune homme qui s'avançait vers lui, d'un pas furieux.

- Hurle plus fort, ironisa le Dragon des Mers. Je suis sûr que le banc de poissons qui se balade de l'autre côté du globe n'a pas entendu.

- Oh mais je ne me gênerais pas, si tu y tiens tant ! répliqua un Io, avec un répondant qui sonnait curieusement faux. Kanon haussa un sourcil, passablement ennuyé. Allons, qu'avait-il fait encore, pour que le Scylla se monte en mayonnaise ? Sa mauvaise humeur était tout de même considérablement retombée depuis son altercation avec Kassa et il ne se souvenait pas avoir causé du tort personnellement à Io. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'autre chose. Se permettant de lâcher un petit soupir d'exaspération, le Premier Général croisa les bras dans une claire attitude de rejet, laquelle ne sembla pas ébranler pour le moins du monde son jeune pair. Il fallait reconnaître ça au Scylla, il était tenace.

- Bon, fais vite, j'ai d'autres moules à récolter. Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ?

- Moi, j'te veux rien. C'est Sorrente ! Ou plutôt, c'est Julian ! Il s'est passé… je ne sais pas mais des choses bizarres. Il est dans un drôle d'état, je l'ai jamais vu comme ça ! Sorrente pense que le Seigneur Poséidon y est mêlé. Il faut que tu le voies !

- Et… tu me dis ça que maintenant ?

L'inquiétude vive ressentie par le premier Général à cette annonce avait fissuré son masque d'impassibilité et il fut rapidement sur le chemin du Temple de Poséidon, un Scylla étrangement silencieux sur les talons. Il était cependant trop accaparé pour le remarquer le calme bizarre de son pair. Tout son esprit était tendu vers une seule réalité, une seule certitude : Poséidon ne devait pas faire son entrée maintenant. C'était trop tôt, bien trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt. Idéalement, le mieux serait que l'Olympien décide de rester dans son coin et le laisse diriger la bataille comme il le souhaitait mais il ne se leurrait pas : la probabilité pour que ce scénario se produise était quasiment impossible. Il fallait donc repousser son éveil le plus tard possible et pour cela, il avait besoin que Julian reste fort face au dieu des Océans, qu'il luttât comme il le pouvait contre sa présence.

Sinon… sinon, il ne voulait pas y penser. La perspective du retour du Maître des Eaux était aussi dérangeante qu'effrayante. Il savait qu'il ne donnerait pas cher de sa vie si ses véritables intentions étaient percées à jour – la colère des Océans était légendaire, après tout. Comme il savait qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se laisser mourir, pas si près du but, pas alors que Saga tentait seul d'accomplir ce qu'il avait lui-même planifié pendant treize ans, à savoir la destruction d'Athéna… ce qui lui assurerait le contrôle de la planète, aussi bien sur les océans que sur la terre.

Et il ne pouvait pas supporter de perdre encore une fois face à son frère.

Pas encore.

Mais pour mener ses ambitions à bien, il avait avant tout besoin que Poséidon reste à l'écart. C'était sa seule perspective de réussite. Et la seule personne qui pouvait empêcher un retour prématuré du vieux Barbe-à-Moules, c'était Julian Solo.

Kanon laissa un sourire de requin étirer ses lèvres. Peut-être que le béguin qu'éprouvait le jeune homme à son égard finirait par lui servir, tout compte fait.

* * *

Julian était allongé sur son lit, les yeux clos, à moitié assommé par quelques notes que Sorrente avait fini par jouer, désolé de ne pas pouvoir le calmer par un autre biais. Le jeune Solo soupira. Ce n'était pas plus mal ainsi, tout compte fait. Après son rêve, qui tenait plus du cauchemar que du rêve, il s'était rendormi. Et il avait de nouveau senti la présence de Poséidon. Ou de l'Océan. Ou des deux. Il l'ignorait car il s'était réveillé en sursaut quelques secondes après, tremblant d'appréhension à l'idée de se rendormir et de revivre le même cauchemar.

« J'ai rêvé que je me noyais. Pire, j'ai rêvé qu'on me noyait. » Venant la part de celui que Poséidon avait choisi, c'était un cauchemar qui frôlait le ridicule.

Il avait finit par se rendormir une troisième fois pendant la journée, complètement épuisé par les expériences précédentes. Et cela avait recommencé. Mais cette fois, il y avait réagi encore plus violemment et avait traversé une crise. C'était Sorrente qui, alerté de ne pas le voir là où il aurait dû être, l'avait trouvé en train de se tordre sur le sol, rongé par la panique qui montait en lui et poussant à intervalles réguliers des cris de terreur pure.

Et voilà où il se retrouvait. A nouveau sur son lit, en train de se poser des questions sur ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Mais qui pouvait répondre à ses questions, alors que lui-même ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait ? Sorrente avait dit qu'Io était parti chercher quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Mais qui pouvait l'aider ?

- Moi, je peux vous aider.

Une voix familière. Une porte qui claque, un glissement, un froissement de draps. La chaleur d'un corps qui apparut à ses côtés, des mains étonnamment douces qui soulevèrent sa tête pour la poser sur un genou. Un doigt qui s'emmêla dans ses cheveux clairs, qui joua gentiment avec les nœuds. Un cosmos que l'on devinait empli de fougue mais qui se voulait à cet instant précis apaisant, caressant. Presque séducteur.

Julian ouvrit les yeux et croisa les yeux émeraude du Dragon des Mers qui le fixaient avec une inquiétude contenue.

- Que s'est-il passé, Julian ? Racontez-moi.

Et Julian lui raconta d'une voix lourde de fatigue, bercé qu'il était par le mouvement des doigts de son général. Lequel l'écouta sans broncher, frémissant imperceptiblement quand Julian évoqua la sensation de noyade – le Cap Sounion était une blessure encore à vif dans sa mémoire – et fronçant les sourcils quand il entendit Julian replacer les mots de la mer. Ou Poséidon. Il était difficile de faire la distinction. L'un comme l'autre était le maître des eaux et chacun risquait de lui poser problème, le moment venu.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Julian qui lui saisit doucement la main et déclara, soudain bien las et vulnérable :

- Tu crois que j'ai eu tort ? Que j'aurais dû m'abandonner à son étreinte ? Peut-être que c'est ce qu'elle a toujours attendu de moi. Peut-être que j'ai failli à mon devoir. J'ai juste eu peur… si peur de me perdre dans son immensité et de ne plus pouvoir me retrouver. J'ai eu si peur de m'oublier, moi-même. Qui suis-je au final, Dragon des Mers ?

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil et répondit, un sourire pensif s'étalant sur ses lèvres.

- Vous êtes Julian Solo. L'élu de ce monde et du dieu des mers. Un homme qui s'est promis de changer la face du monde et qui a les pouvoirs pour le faire, en plus du soutien de vos marinas.

- C'est faux. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre eux me détestent…

- Alors, prouvez-leur qu'ils se trompent. Que vous êtes digne d'être ici. Que votre place est parmi nous. Que Poséidon ne vous a pas choisi pour rien. Battez-vous pour vous, Julian, et ils se battront pour vous. Parce que je sais qu'ils croient en ce monde que vous rêvez de construire. Donnez-leur l'occasion de vous suivre.

- Se battre pour moi ? répéta faiblement le jeune Solo.

- C'est ça. Votre place est sur ce trône, à nous gouverner. Et que Poséidon soit là ou non, que les océans vous obéissent ou non… cela ne change rien au fait que vous êtes vous, que cette place est la vôtre et que vous en êtes capable. Je crois en vous, Julian. N'en doutez pas.

Et pour sceller ses paroles, le Général se pencha sur son cadet et effleura ses lèvres en un baiser chaste. Julian referma les yeux et sourit. Sorrente avait eu raison, finalement : Dragon des Mers avait pu l'aider. Il l'avait remis sur la voie. Il lui avait dit qu'il croyait en lui, en Julian Solo et non en Poséidon. Il lui avait rappelé qu'il n'était pas un simple humain – et même s'il s'était retrouvé devant la furie des océans, il en avait réchappé. Son âme apaisée, il se laissa enfin glisser dans les brumes du sommeil.

Il était Julian Solo. Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur.

* * *

Regardant le jeune Solo s'endormir progressivement, Kanon leva les yeux au ciel, le soulagement l'emportant sur l'exaspération. Il s'en était fallu de peu pour que Poséidon revienne, en pleine possession de ses moyens. De très peu, même. Il lui faudrait surveiller cela de près. Garder un œil sur Julian en permanence… il en frémissait d'avance. Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur Kassa pour garder des yeux perçants et des oreilles attentives sur le reste du Domaine. Heureusement oui…

Le Dragon serra les lèvres. Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé s'il avait été plus attentif. Il s'était laissé emporter par sa rancœur. Il avait laissé ses sentiments dépasser ses ambitions. Résultat, il n'avait rien vu venir. Une chance que Julian ait pris peur et lutte inconsciemment contre l'invasion. Une chance que Sorrente eût été dans les parages, ainsi qu'Io. Une chance que lui-même n'ait pas été trop difficile à trouver. C'était une chance, oui, que le dieu des Océans soit resté dans l'ombre. Une chance qui le faisait frémir… Il ne pouvait pas laisser la situation lui échapper de nouveau. Pas alors qu'il voyait enfin ses rêves si proches de la concrétisation.

Plus jamais, il ne s'autorisait à être faible.

Reposant un œil sur la silhouette de Julian endormie, Kanon souleva avec précaution la tête du jeune homme pour la replacer sur son oreiller et lui rabattit doucement les draps dessus. Il s'arrêta un moment pour contempler le visage apaisé et un rictus vint lui déformer le visage. Ce ne serait pas forcément facile de le garder sous sa poigne mais, heureusement, Julian croyait beaucoup trop en lui pour son propre bien.

«_ Pauvre naïf._ »

_Chapitre VI - Fin_


End file.
